15 Years
by bellaloo99
Summary: 15 Years after the war, what became of Draco and Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy's life had never been more different. Fifteen years ago, he sat in a classroom within Hogwarts, listening to the droning on of professors and Pansy Parkinson barking in his ear next to him. Fifteen years ago, he fell in love with a bushy-haired know-it-all witch from his grade, Hermione Granger, and since then, things were never the same. It took his father some getting used to, as she was muggleborn, and Draco was a pureblood. But after a while, Lucius came to accept Hermione as part of his family, especially after his grandkids were born… Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the first son born to Draco. Soon after that, Orion Zephyr Malfoy was born. Just ten years ago, Hermione gave birth to the first granddaughter of the Malfoy family, Claire Emmaleigh Malfoy.

Draco had hoped for a girl along the lines, and when Claire was finally born, Draco had fallen in love all over again. Her brothers before her were a good mix of their parents, but Claire had every Malfoy feature except for her soft face shapes that came from Hermione. Draco was stern when it came to his sons, but his daughter made his heart melt.

But now, as he sat in his arm chair in the sitting room, Claire curled up in his arms fast asleep, he couldn't help but feel extremely overwhelmed in happiness. His daughter's light snores filled the empty room. The sitting room had been trashed earlier that day, when just Claire and Draco were home, the boys with their mother for grocery shopping. Papers from Draco's office were scattered on the coffee table and the floor, Cheerios in various piles across the carpet, and toys littering every other open space. Claire was a small thing like her mother, but still enjoyed cuddles with her father.

With the boys now in bed, Draco carefully carried his daughter up the flight of stairs to her bedroom, where he laid her down in her bed. Draco closed the door quietly and tip toed to his bedroom, where Hermione was almost asleep.

"Is Claire in her bed?" she mumbled.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "Hard to believe they're leaving for Hogwarts in two days."

Hermione rolled over onto her side to face her husband. "It'll be hard to believe when Claire is their age."

"Don't remind me," Draco pouted. It had been hard enough to accept when his first born, Scorpius had entered his first year at Hogwarts, but the thought of his only daughter growing up made his heart shatter.

"Tomorrow we need to head to Diagon Alley to get new books for Scorpius and robes for all of them. Orion also needs a wand," Hermione stated.

"That'll be fun," Draco joked. "I'm sure we are bound to see some old friends there."

It had been close to seventeen years since Hermione had spoken to Ron Weasley, one of her former best friends. He had wanted nothing to do with Hermione after she chose Draco over him, and started his own life with Lavender Brown, now known as Lavender Weasley. From what Hermione had heard, they had three daughters and two sons together, all of which were around the ages of the Malfoy boys. However, a few years after Claire was born, the Prophet announced the arrival of their youngest daughter.

The Prophet was constantly writing full editions on Draco and Hermione Malfoy and their newest additions to their family. Rita Skeeter sought them out to hear the latest news, and if there was to be a fourth Malfoy. The answer was always no, as Draco and Hermione were perfectly content with the children they had now.

The following morning, the Malfoys rose early to head to Diagon Alley for shopping. Scorpius and Orion were bouncing up and down with excitement all through breakfast. Orion's first year at Hogwarts was starting tomorrow, and Scorpius will be entering his third year. As for Claire, she was close to her father, sitting next to Draco to eat her cereal.

"Are we ready?" Hermione asked her two sons.

Each nodded their heads, hopping out of their seats, and to the front door of the house. Living on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, it wasn't a long journey to Diagon Alley. Draco walked with Claire beside him and the two boys caused trouble with each other ahead of their parents and sister.

Diagon Alley was bustling with students and parents alike, each shopping for last minute items to begin their trek to another year of Hogwarts. Having gone through years of shopping in Diagon Alley, none of the Malfoy's were phased by the busyness of the streets.

They headed into their first shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Scorpius had taken a growth spurt and in turn, his robes were too short on him.

"Hello!" Madam Malkin greeted.

"Hi," Hermione giggled, watching her daughter run through racks of robes.

"What are we in for today?" she asked.

"Orion's first year is starting tomorrow, and he needs some robes," Hermione explained.

Draco chased after Claire, pulling her away from another family that was trying on robes. At the sight of Draco Malfoy, the mother of the family turned her child away.

"Wonderful! Slytherin, I expect," Madam Malkin chuckled.

"Gryffindor, mum," Orion whispered.

"You'll have to see," Hermione told him.

"For now, we can get you a plain black cloak, dear, until you definitely know your house. Once we know your sizes, your other robes for your house will fit perfectly!" Madam Malkin rested Orion's nerves. She took the boy by the hand to a pedestal in front of a ring of mirrors and threw a cloak over his shoulders. With a flick of her wand, pins and needles flew through the air to alter the cloak to Orion's size.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, once the sewing was finished. "Anyone else?"

"Me!" Scorpius cheered, taking Orion's spot.

Claire wiggled in her father's arms, desperate to run around.

Madam Malkin repeated the same process with Scorpius and wrapped the robes into parcels, handing one to each of the boys.

"We will see you all next year!"

"Thank you," Draco smiled before leaving.

"Mum! Let's get a wand!" Orion begged.

"Well first, we have to get your books. Come along," Hermione instructed, taking the two boys across the street to Flourish and Botts.

Lists were posted of upcoming books needed for each year. Orion chose his first year books, and Scorpius his third.

Claire and Draco entered last, just as they were paying. The shop was full and difficult to enter; but Hermione had pushed her way through the crowds.

"Look at the owls!" Orion exclaimed, pointing to a stack of barn owls outside Magical Menagerie.

"I suppose you'll need a pet," Hermione shrugged.

Draco stayed silent throughout Diagon Alley, keeping to himself and his daughter. Draco paid attention to his sons, but a fear still crept upon him. A fear that someone was watching him…

Orion chose a rabbit and carried the cage excitedly up to his father. "Dad, look at this one!"

"That's great, Orion. He's got quite lovely fur. What's his name?" Draco pondered at the white rabbit.

"Pip!" Orion cheered.

"Great name, son," Draco smiled.

"It's Ollivanders! Can we get my wand now?" Orion whined.

"Sure," his father laughed.

Orion whipped the door open and ran inside, finding five other families crammed inside. None of which were busy with Ollivander, so Orion stole his chance.

"Mr. Ollivander! I can finally get my wand!" Orion shrieked.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, is it your first year?" the old man asked.

Orion nodded his head vigorously.

"How delightful! Let's try…. this one first," Ollivander selected a long dusty box.

Orion took it into his hand and broke the lamp next to him.

"Alright, onto the next…" he trailed off.

"I'm going to take Scorpius to get cauldrons and potion ingredients. Are you alright here?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

"We're fine. I'll meet you at Broomstix," he told her.

Hermione nodded and kissed Claire goodbye before leaving with the oldest boy.

The wand that chose Orion was 10 and 3/4 inch vine wood with a dragon heartstring core; the same as his mother's.

"Ah, it appears you are just like your mother, hm?" Ollivander questioned.

Orion nodded his head swiftly before accepting the parcel from the old man.

"Good luck, Mr. Malfoy," Ollivander waved as Claire, Orion, and Draco exited the shop.

"Where to now, dad?" Orion looked up at me.

"We're meeting your mother at Broomstix so we can get you a broom," Draco told his son.

"A broomstick?!" Orion squealed. "But what if I don't make the Quidditch team?"

"You'll make it. You're a Malfoy," Draco grinned.

With a new found confidence, Orion strutted to Broomstix with his father and sister beside him. When they arrived, however, Draco noticed Hermione gazing at the rows of broomsticks with Scorpius at her side.

"Mum! I have the same wand as you!" Orion sprinted over to her.

"Really?" Hermione giggled. "That's fantastic."

"Do you think I could be a Gryffindor now?" Orion asked seriously.

"The Sorting Hat decides that, sweetie. But you can choose it, if you'd like," Hermione told him, exchanging a nervous glance with Draco. "Go on and take a look with your brother and sister."

Claire got to her feet and chased after Orion, who ran his hands along every broomstick, trying to find his favorite one. Hermione and Draco got a private word in.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor? It's never happened before," Draco said shakily.

"A Potter had never been in Slytherin until Magnus was born," Hermione told him defensively.

"But that's different, 'mione. It's a Potter; they can end up in any house. But a Malfoy…" Draco trailed off.

"Draco, it's not a big deal. He's not like his brother," Hermione stated.

"I know," Draco noted. "It's just tradition."

"What if your father accepted it? I know that's what you're worried about," she looked at her husband.

Draco gazed into her hazel eyes and saw a look of knowing. He nodded.

"We can see them tonight, if you'd like. Let Orion talk it over with him," she decided, turning to find her children.

"Dad! What about this one?" Orion asked, swinging a broomstick over his shoulders.

"It's a Firebolt 5000. That is pretty fast. Think you could be seeker with it?" Draco squatted down to his son's level.

"I could play for the Gryffindor's!" Orion jumped up and down.

"You could, bud," Draco smiled softly. "Let's give it a whirl when we get home. You can play with your brother."

They wrapped it up for him and Orion took it in his already full arms.

"Do you want a trolley?" Hermione asked Orion.

He nodded his head, almost dropping all of his parcels.

Hermione scooped up a trolley from a nearby shop and placed all of the parcels on top of it, Claire riding on a box filled with a cauldron.

They continued through Diagon Alley, obtaining quills and parchment, and remaining necessities for their upcoming school year. Afterwards, Draco took his family home before heading to Malfoy Manor.

"Can we play a game of Quidditch, dad?" Scorpius asked.

"We can at your grandfather's house, how about that?" Draco looked at his son.

Scorpius nodded his head and grabbed his broomstick from his bedroom, Claire shortly behind them.

As they were ready, Hermione and Draco Apparate side by side with their children to Malfoy Manor, walking up the front porch steps and into the mansion.

Claire ran up to Narcissa, almost knocking her off her feet.

With broomsticks in hand, the two boys tackled their grandfather, a cloud of white hair in a mass jumble.

"Hello there!" Lucius laughed, standing to his feet. "Why have we got broomsticks?"

"We're playing a game of Quidditch with Orion's new broom," Scorpius explained.

"Oh, it's your first year," Lucius noted. "Are you excited?"

Orion nodded his head repeatedly, appearing short next to his oldest brother. "I'm going to be in Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor? Don't you want to be in Slytherin?" Lucius raised his eyebrows.

Orion shook his head. "I want to be like my mum - brave!"

Lucius sunk to Orion's level, placing his hands on his shoulders. "You'll be one brave Gryffindor then, Orion."

Draco's shoulders slumped in relief and a smile crossed his face. He felt a warm hand placed on his lower back and looked to see his wife.

"I told you it'd be alright," Hermione told him.

Draco nodded in happiness and watched his two sons follow their grandfather outside.

Claire tumbled behind them, pulling her grandmother with her.

"I want to be seeker!" Scorpius called.

"I wanted to be seeker," Orion pouted. "Can we be on separate teams?"

"There aren't enough people, Orion. We have to be on the same team," Scorpius told him.

"Can't we call Uncle Harry?" Orion looked to his mother.

"We can try. Go ahead and practice for a while," Hermione said before writing a quick owl to Harry and Ginny.

Not long after the owl left did it return with nothing in it's claws. Just then, two adult figures and three smaller figures appeared in the fireplace, soot covering them from head to toe.

"Magnus!" Scorpius cheered, running up to the black haired boy. "We're playing Quidditch! Did you bring your broom?"

Magnus Potter pulled out a broomstick from behind his back and the two boys ran outside.

"We might have called in some reinforcement…" Harry warned, just as the Weasley's entered Malfoy Manor.

"Why?" Hermione scowled at Harry.

"They were at our house, and they heard the message. All of them play Quidditch and wanted to come along," Harry whispered. "Sorry, 'mione."

Hugo, Fred, Charlie, and Rose Weasley mounted their broomsticks, facing Scorpius, Orion, Magnus, and James.

Charlie was the oldest Weasley, and older than James Potter (Harry's first born). She was sorted into Gryffindor. Next was Rose, and she was also a Gryffindor, and is the same age as Scorpius and Magnus. Fred came next, but was sorted into Ravenclaw. Hugo is the same age as Orion, and will be most likely sorted into Slytherin just the same. The youngest Weasley is Ava, who shows true colors of a Hufflepuff, but was born after Claire Malfoy and Lily Potter.

Together, they created two separate and equal teams, the Weasley's against their foes, the Malfoy's and Potter's.

Lucius released the Quaffles and Bludgers, and after a moment, the Snitch.

The teenagers raced around the arena, dodging bludgers and sending quaffles toward each other. Draco sat with a sneer on his face, as Scorpius took out a Weasley. Harry watched nervously at his sons, while Ron anxiously kept an eye on his youngest son.

Bludgers and quaffles flew all over the place, and the Malfoy/Potter team won most of the points, just as Scorpius swooped in, carrying the snitch in his hand. Out of nowhere, Fred knocked Scorpius off his broom, sending him plummeting to the hard grass beneath him.

Hermione shouted, "Arresto Momentum!" and pointed her wand at her son, saving his fall.

Ron clapped slowly for his son had almost defeated a Malfoy. "Well done, Fred!"

Draco scowled at him. "You think that's fair play, Weasel?"

"It isn't against the rules if they aren't in a current game, Malfoy," Weasley stood to his full height, coming just below Draco's nose.

"Well if there aren't any rules, then how did you manage to lose? Figured you would've conjured up some kind of enchantment on my team," Draco sneered. "Oh, I forgot. You can't even cast a Patronus."

"Stuff it, Malfoy! You're the one who couldn't cast the Patronus Charm in our fifth year!" Ron shouted at him.

"Take it inside, you two," Lucius murmured out of earshot of the kids.

"No, let's take it right here. Produce a Patronus, Malfoy. Prove you could beat off a dementor," Ron snooted, crossing his arms.

"Draco, don't," Hermione said softly.

The other kids had flown to the air again, flying around carelessly on their broomsticks and not paying attention to their parents' debacle.

"Expecto patronum!" Draco shouted into the air, as a wispy blue otter sprung from the end of his wand. It swam around Hermione and the rest of the adults standing around them, leaving Ron wide eyed, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"An otter? But that means-" Ron began, but Hermione cut him off.

"That his Patronus would change based on who he loves," she scowled at Ron.

"But that's not right!" Ron screamed.

"How isn't it? You still don't believe he loves me after fifteen years, Ron? Why can't you just accept it already?" Hermione yelled at him.

"Because I can't Hermione! You weren't supposed to end up with him! You're supposed to be with me!" Ron cried out, a few tears escaping his eyes and his bottom lip quivering.

Hermione took a few steps back towards Draco, her eyes wide.

Lavender approached Ron, tears flowing down her face. "What do you mean, Won Won?"

"No, I didn't mean anything," Ron said quickly.

"You did! You want to be with… with her!" Lavender pointed to Hermione with a shaking finger.

"That's not true. I never said that!" Ron stopped her from leaving. "Please!"

Lavender took Ava and flooed back to her home, leaving Ron in the dust.

Draco walked right up to Ron, lifting him off the ground by the front of his robes. "Hermione isn't yours to have, and she never will be. I think it's about time you realize that, Weasley. Now get out of my house."

Ron scowled at him. "You were never made for her."

He trotted to his remaining children and chased after Lavender through the Floo network.

"Well," Harry breathed.

"I think it's best we leave," Ginny added. "We are sorry about that debate."

Hermione stood next to her husband, at a loss for words. Ron had been keeping his feelings a secret for seventeen years. Of course Hermione didn't feel anything towards him except a burning sense of anger.

"It's alright," Draco brushed off.

Harry hugged Hermione goodbye and left with his wife and kids. Lucius and Narcissa joined the Malfoy family once again, Claire at Narcissa's hip.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Narcissa asked them.

"Of course, mother," Draco nodded.

While his parents situated his children, Draco snuck in a private word with Hermione.

"An otter," Hermione noted, before he could say anything.

Draco rolled up the left sleeve of his dress shirt, revealing what was once the Dark Mark, covered with a tattoo of an otter.

Hermione gasped softly. "Draco-"

"When I say I love you, I mean it Hermione. I'm not some bloke like Weasley. I would never hurt you," Draco kissed his wife, pulling her lips onto his.

Awhile after dinner, Hermione and Draco had returned home, allowing the kids to go to bed early, for the train left for Hogwarts tomorrow.

He lied awake, staring at his ceiling with his wife lying on his chest fast asleep. Draco couldn't stop thinking about how Weasley had acted earlier that day towards Hermione. He had to do something about it, but what?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Scorpius was the quickest to get ready. He helped his brother gather everything in his trunk and carry it down the stairs. Claire woke sleepily, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she exited her own bedroom.

Draco dressed in one of his finest suits and joined Hermione downstairs with his three children.

Together, they made their way to King's Cross Station in London, running through the portal to the Hogwarts Express. On the other side however, several other magical families swarm in huddles to bid their children goodbye for yet another year at Hogwarts.

Draco dodged the groups and continued his family towards the back of the train, right where they were supposed to board. Standing there also, were Potter and his family, along with Weasley.

Lavender was back at his side looking ever more happy. Their five kids surrounding them, half in Hogwarts robes.

The train blew its warning whistle, and the kids sprinted onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Dad, is it okay if I get sorted into Gryffindor? Or will you disown me as a Malfoy?" Orion teared up.

"You will never be disowned, Orion. Gryffindor or not," Draco smiled at his son.

Orion flashed a smile and boarded the train with his older brother and friends. Draco watched as they sat in the same compartment as Magnus and Rose.

*On the Hogwarts Express*

"This is so cool! Look, he hops around!" Orion pointed to a chocolate frog that bounced around the compartment.

"Orion, we get it," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Is Hogwarts going to be scary? Are the professors really hard? Do we have a lot of homework? What if I miss my mum and dad?" a Weasley boy the same age as Orion asked his sister, Rose.

"It'll be fine. It's not at all scary. Not since our parents defeated You-Know-Who," Rose stuck her nose in the air towards the Malfoy boys.

"Our father helped, too," Orion scowled.

"Your father was a Death Eater," Rose said seriously. "He helped You-Know-Who try to kill my uncle Harry."

"Only until he met my mum," Scorpius added incredulously. "It's just your father spilling you these lies because he still loves our mum and hates our dad."

"He loves another girl?" Hugo raised his eyebrows.

"Everyone knows that," Magnus laughed. "Weren't you there when we played Quidditch at grandfather Malfoy's? Your dads brawled it out after your father admitted his love for aunt Hermione."

"He can't love her if he loves mum… right?" Hugo asked.

"Maybe he doesn't love your mum at all," Scorpius shrugged. "She is a bit mental."

"Don't insult my mother," Rose stuck her wand in Scorpius's face.

Orion stood up in front of her, guarding his brother with his own wand. "Don't threaten my brother."

"What are you going to do about it? You're a bloody first year! You can't even levitate anything," Rose laughed with her brother.

"Yes I can! I'll have you know I'll be the smartest wizard you've ever met, Rose Weasley," Orion spat.

She looked taken aback as Orion sat down by Magnus once again.

Silence filled the compartment until the Trolley Witch swept by with her cart of goodies.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"No, thank you," Magnus waved.

The rest of the ride consisted of awkward exchanges of looks between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Scorpius hadn't had a problem with Rose up until she pointed her wand at him, but Orion didn't hit it off that well with either Weasley within the compartment.

The train came to a halt at a small station where the students filed off in herds. First years rode across the lake in their magically driven boats, while the third years split off to carriages pulled by thestrals.

Orion and Scorpius were separated, and Orion didn't feel like making any new friends within his boat.

Riding across the lake to the castle was a beautiful ride. The lights reflected in the water and the night was calm.

When they finally reached the castle, the first years were ordered inside by a tall man named Rubeus Hagrid. Orion knew him from old stories his mother told him.

The first years waddled up the large stone stairs to the outside doors of the Great Hall. Standing waiting for them, was Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in the common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." she greeted.

Orion tried to look around at the other first years, but most of them had already made friends on the train, talking to each other in small groups.

The Great Hall doors swung open and the first years filed in. Orion found his brother sitting at the Slytherin table with Magnus Potter, both of them laughing at Orion as he walked past.

An old hat sat atop a wooden stool at the front of the dining hall. A long table with several adults was behind it, each adult peering down at the eleven year olds.

Professor McGonagall took the podium with a long scroll in her hands and began reading off names.

"Hugo Weasley!" she called.

The red-headed boy wobbled forward, his legs shaking uncontrollably. He took a seat and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmm…" the hat spoke. "Looks like… Slytherin!"

Whispers broke out among the students, including the first years. Professor McGonagall exchanged a worried glance with the Headmaster, who was standing beside her.

Hugo looked horrified as he made his way to the silver and green table, taking a seat away from the rest of the house.

"A Weasley has never been in any house but Gryffindor before," a girl spoke to Orion.

He turned to look at her. She had long blonde hair that came to her waist and dazzling hazel eyes. Her voice was soft and comforting to him.

"Who are you?" Orion asked curiously.

"I'm Evanna Longbottom. The headmaster is my father. My mother was a good friend of your mum's I assume?" the girl looked deep into Orion's eyes.

He nodded slowly. "Luna, right? My cousin Lily is named after her."

"Yeah! Crazy, I know. It's a small world," Evanna smiled.

"Orion Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall announced.

Before the sorting hat was placed on the boy's head, it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Cheering with the utmost happiness, Orion took his rightful seat at the maroon and golden table. Rose glared at him from down the way.

"Evanna Longbottom!"

Orion noticed the headmaster transfer his weight to one side uneasily as his daughter sat gracefully upon the wooden stool, the hat placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat proclaimed.

She bounced over to Orion and sat next to him.

Together they watched the rest of the first years become sorted into their houses. Afterwards, the feast presented itself and the students devoured every last platter.

Once dinner was finished, the first years followed their Head Boy and Girl to their dormitories and climbed into their four poster beds for the night.

Orion's rabbit, Pip, rested peacefully in his cage. He shared his dorm with three other boys he did not know the names of, and slept uneasily that night.

But in the morning, breakfast was served, and he sat with Evanna.

"Are you excited for our classes?" Orion asked her politely.

"Definitely! Father is teaching Herbology today," she bounced excitedly.

"I thought he was our headmaster?" Orion questioned.

"He still teaches his favorite subject. He loves all kinds of plants," Evanna informed him.

Orion nodded his head and continued eating his breakfast.

Later that afternoon, he made his way down to the greenhouses for Herbology. Evanna was already taking in the scenery with wide eyes as Orion approached her.

"What is that?" he asked with disgust.

"That is a Mandrake. They scream when you pull them out of the ground," she said easily.

"It can't be. Mandrakes have tall leaves that are easy to grasp. This has to be flint wood," Orion pointed out.

"Perhaps you are correct, Mr. Malfoy," a low voice spoke behind him.

Neville Longbottom came into the view of the two first years, making his daughter's face glow with pride.

"Hello, sir," Orion greets.

"I've never before seen a Malfoy in Gryffindor. You must take after your mother," Professor Longbottom winked.

"I love my mum," Orion smiled.

Professor Longbottom chuckled. "I would hope so."

He silenced the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. Hugo Weasley sat with a twisted face, still disturbed by his house choice, in the corner of the greenhouse.

"Today we will need to wear these," Professor Longbottom announced, handing out earmuffs to each student. "For we are going to be dealing with Mandrakes."

He presented a tutorial on how to remove the Mandrake and harvest the bulbs into a dish. They were split into pairs, Orion being paired with Evanna. He pulled the plant out of the dirt and Evanna carefully plucked off the bulbs.

"I heard that Mr. Weasley is coming later today to Hogwarts," Evanna whispered to Orion.

"For what?" he asked.

"He wants to change Hugo's house to anything but Slytherin, is what father said. But you can't change your house after you've been sorted," she explained.

Orion glanced over at the young Slytherin. He hadn't talked to anyone in his house, ashamed to fail his family.

"Both of his parents were in Gryffindor, so it makes no sense that he's in Slytherin. Unless he's secretly evil," Evanna shrugged.

"How can you know?" Orion looked at her.

"It's hard to tell this young. Although, your father was quite mean in his youth," she stated nonchalant.

"He's nice now," Orion told her.

"How are we doing over here?" Professor Longbottom squatted down to their level, as they were seated on the floor. His robes draped behind him.

"Good. We got all the bulbs out," Evanna smiled.

"That's wonderful. You can wash them outside," Professor Longbottom grinned.

Evanna carried the bowl out of the greenhouse and over to a faucet that was dripping water.

Orion watched as she carefully rinsed off every bulb, revealing their bright purple shade.


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the evening, Orion watched as Ron Weasley marched through the staircases and up to the Headmaster's study. He had an angry look on his face and his strides were long and powerful.

Evanna peered beside Orion, whose head was sticking out from behind a doorway near the gargoyle guarding the office to the headmaster's study. "Should we go inside?"

"Are you crazy? We could never get in there!" Orion objected.

"Of course we can," she smiled and skipped around the gargoyle to a secret staircase that led to the balcony outside Professor Longbottom's office.

Orion and Evanna crept out onto the cement and listened in on the men's conversation.

"I want Hugo in any other house," Ron shouted. "Not Slytherin! He's a Weasley! We are brave and noble! Not conniving and sinister!"

"I can't change the rules, Mr. Weasley. The hat sorted Hugo into Slytherin. There's obviousl-"

"There's obviously been a mistake!" Ron yelled.

"The sorting hat never makes mistakes," Professor Longbottom corrected him. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"Then I will pull him out of school!" Ron demanded.

"You're only hurting Hugo, Ron," Professor Longbottom tried reasoning. "He needs an education."

"Not in Slytherin he doesn't!" Ron argued. "The sorting hat got my son confused with the Malfoy boy!"

"Mr. Malfoy is in the correct house, as is Hugo," Professor Longbottom urged. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you continue to behave like this."

Outside the office, Lavender had gathered with her youngest daughter, Ava, and was listening in on their conversation.

Draco Malfoy made his way over to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's study and noticed the two girls standing there. "Are you waiting to speak to the headmaster?"

"No, my husband is in there," Lavender spat.

"Lovely," Draco laughed, speaking the password to the gargoyle.

Lavender snuck in behind him with Ava and stood near Ron on the opposite side of the room.

"You called for me, headmaster?" Draco spoke.

Orion's ears perked up at the sound of his father's voice. "That's my dad!"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It seems we have a problem with your son's and Mr. Weasley's son's placement of house," Professor Longbottom explained.

"What's the problem?" Draco looked eerily to Ron.

"My son is in Slytherin, where yours should rightfully be!" Ron shouted.

"Orion belongs in Gryffindor and nothing less," Draco argued.

"He belongs in Slytherin! With the rest of your sinister family!" Ron yelled at Draco.

"Do not insult my family," Draco fumed, lowering his eyes to a glower.

"I'll insult whoever I want, Malfoy, until my son returns to his rightful house. Alarte Ascendare!" Ron pointed his wand at Malfoy, but his wand was facing the wrong way, and the spell shot back towards his daughter, Ava.

She soared through the air and smacked against the brick wall behind her.

"Ava! No, no, no…" Ron scurried over to the girl who was unconscious on the floor.

"What have you done, Ronald Weasley?!" Lavender shrieked, smacking him away from her daughter.

"I didn't mean to!" he rushed. "It was his fault!"

Ron's finger shakily pointed towards Draco.

"I didn't do anything," Draco shrugged, turning back to Neville. "I think our business is done here."

"Mind you collecting your son outside the door with my daughter?" Professor Longbottom whispered.

Confused, Draco walked towards the balcony and saw Orion crouching with Evanna Longbottom.

"Uh, hi dad!" Orion smiled nervously.

"Hello, Orion. Why aren't you in your classes?" Draco scolded.

"We have a free hour," Evanna told him.

"You should be studying," Draco squatted to his son's level. "And not eavesdropping on adult's conversations."

"Is she going to be okay?" Evanna asked quietly.

"Most likely. Let's not worry about that right now. Off to study, both of you," Draco lightly pushed their backs over to the door.

He entered the room once more to find Lavender weeping over the girl's body as she carried her to the gargoyle staircase. Ron chased after her with his defective wand.


	4. Chapter 4

*At the Potter's house - 3 weeks later*

"Did you hear what happened to Ava?" Hermione spoke to Harry.

They were sharing a pot of tea with Ginny and Draco, catching up before the holiday season came along for the kids to come home from Hogwarts.

Harry nodded. "It's awful, really."

"I thought Lav-"

Ginny was cut off suddenly by someone barging their front door open, a scraggily man walking in and plopping on their sofa. His eyes were bloodshot with dark bags under them and were focused only straight forward, not noticing the Malfoy pair drinking with the Potters.

"She left me," Ron spoke. "She is having a child with another man and served me the divorce papers…"

Harry exchanged a nervous glance with Hermione, sitting still on his chair.

"I didn't know that once you touch the divorce papers, it finalizes it! We have five kids! And now she has six!" Ron continued. "But I'm a single father with five children. How am I going to do that?"

The foursome didn't move a single muscle and continued listening to Ron's rant.

"What are you doing here?" Ron suddenly looked over at the blonde headed man.

Draco almost spat out his tea. "I'm conversing with friends."

"You're not friend of ours," Ron snarled.

"I'm not a friend of _yours_ ," Draco sneered. "Merely of my wife's friends."

"She shouldn't be your wife at all," Ron murmured under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you," Draco turned to face him.

"I didn't say anything," Ron put his hands up in defense.

"Where is Ava?" Harry broke their conversation.

"At St. Mungos. She'll be there through Christmas," Ron whined.

"I'm sorry to hear that, mate," Harry sympathized. "Would you like some tea?"

"Not while Malfoy is conversing with you. I'll pass," Ron said angrily.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and continued sipping his tea.

"We should get going anyways. Claire will be home from Blaise's house soon," Hermione spoke.

"Hermione, you should stay," Ron stood and approached her.

"I have to go pick up my daughter," she furrowed.

"It can wait. Maybe we could talk," Ron suggested, giving her huge puppy dog eyes. Hermione wasn't having it.

"You're mental."

"I'm mental? I'm not the one that dated Draco Malfoy!" Ron shouted after the couple as they were walking out the door.

"Married, mate. She married me," Draco grinned, shutting the door behind him.

Ron groaned and stomped his feet out of anger as the Malfoys left to the Zabini household.


	5. Chapter 5

*Christmas*

The Potters joined the Malfoys once the presents were opened and butterbeers were served. The Malfoys had ventured to Harry's house for a small get together before leaving to Malfoy Manor. Claire played with Lily, and the boys all together.

"What are your plans for the Christmas holiday?" Harry asked Draco and Hermione.

"My parents are taking us out to a muggle restaurant they've been dying to try," Draco rolled his eyes.

"It sounds delightful," Ginny added to Hermione.

"Well, the kids have never ate out before. We aren't sure how they are going to handle it," Hermione worried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They seem well behaved," Ginny told her.

As Harry and Draco chatted while watching the kids play, Ginny and Hermione escaped to the kitchen to further their conversation in private.

"Ron has hardly been at his house lately. He's mostly over here or down at a pub drinking away his sorrow," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"What have the kids been doing?" Hermione's eyes widened.

Ginny shrugged. "We don't know. But Harry is really worried for them. Ron can't seem to get over Lavender leaving him like that."

"It was harsh on her part, but he can't give up on his kids. Especially when there's five," Hermione stated.

"We offered to take them in for the holiday, but Ron refused and said he had it under control. He's never sober anymore," Ginny sighed. "Mum is scared for his kids, too. She demanded he take them to her before Christmas, but I don't know if he ever did. She's supposed to be stopping by later today to see James, Magnus, and Lily."

"She's not very fond of me, I'd imagine," Hermione chuckled nervously.

"Oh, please. She adores you, 'mione! And those kids of yours. She asks me all the time for pictures, not wanting Ron to know she has them secretly stored away," Ginny whispered.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Ginny stood to answer it. Behind the door were her mother and nieces and nephews, all wrapped in homemade sweaters, a Weasley tradition.

"Hello!" Molly bellowed, throwing her arms around Ginny's neck. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, mum," Ginny smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" James greeted his grandmother.

"Oh yes! And I've got presents for each of you!" Molly announced, dragging a large bag behind her.

Charlie, Ava, Hugo, Fred, and Rose all piled into the Potter household and weren't greeted kindly by the Potter or Malfoy children. Orion narrowed his eyes at Rose, and Ava and Hugo avoided anyone at all costs. Charlie, being the oldest, pushed her siblings inside and aided them to play with each other instead of anyone else.

Molly talked with Ginny and Hermione in the kitchen.

"Your brother isn't doing so well, I'm afraid," Molly started.

"I know, mum. He's been sleeping on my couch almost every night and the nights he's not here, he's passed out in a pub," Ginny stated.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. He isn't taking this divorce so well…" Molly trailed off. "But! It's Christmas, and he should be with his children regardless."

"Where is he?" Ginny asked.

"I told him I was coming here, but I doubt he will show up," Molly shook her head.

"Oh, um," Hermione cleared her throat. "We best be going if he's coming."

"Why, dear? He hasn't got anything against you," Molly objected.

"It's just better if Draco and I aren't here when he shows up," Hermione smiled softly.

"When who shows up?" Draco's deep voice cut into the conversation. He towered over every woman there, being close to six and a half feet tall.

"Ron," Hermione told him.

Draco nodded and turned towards Harry, who was sitting on the sofa, his feet propped on the coffee table. "It's time to go."

"But dad! Magnus and I just opened his potions kit!" Scorpius whined.

"We can come back later, but we need to leave now," Draco told his son.

Just then, a drunken man burst into the house, losing his balance for a moment upon regaining it. "Merry Christmas!"

"Ron, you're drunk," Ginny scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"My kids are here, _Ginerva_. I'm allowed to see them," he hiccuped.

None of the Weasley children ran to their father or bore any excitement on their faces.

"Where are they, anyways?" Ron squinted, trying to peer around the room.

"Let's get going," Draco told his family.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy? Well, if you're here… then Hermione…" Ron glanced over and found Hermione. He rushed to her and bounced off the island before placing a wet kiss on her lips. "I've missed you!"

Hermione attempted to wiggle out from under him, but he overpowered her.

Ginny and Molly sat with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Still in shock himself, Draco landed a punch to the side of Ron's face.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Ron yelled from the floor.

"Don't ever touch my wife again," Draco growled.

"Whatever. She doesn't deserve to be your wife," Ron murmured under his breath.

Hermione scurried into the living room to gather her children and left the house, bidding Ginny, Harry, and Molly goodbye quickly.

Draco shut the door behind them before they apparated to Malfoy Manor. He didn't speak about the subject until later at dinner with his parents.

"That scum, Weasley kissed Hermione today," Draco told them.

They were at a fine restaurant with lights dimmed low and waiters wearing suits. Claire rested her head on Draco's shoulder in between her mother and Scorpius. Orion sat on Hermione's other side.

The Malfoys blended in well with the dressing attire, as they were used to wearing dresses and tuxes.

"He what?" Narcissa raised her eyebrows and took a sip of wine.

Draco nodded. "He was drunk."

"That doesn't justify the action," Hermione spoke.

"She's right. Why was he drunk on a family holiday?" Lucius asked him.

"Ron's wife left him," Hermione answered. "I guess the stress of having to take care of five children got to him."

"It's still not a reason…" Narcissa added.

"Furthermore, why doesn't the mother have them?" Lucius pondered.

Draco shrugged. "She isn't pureblood like him. Most parents would disown a child for marrying a person of different blood."

Hermione glared at him.

"Isn't mum muggle born?" Scorpius butted in.

"Yes, but my parents approve of my marriage, however, some families don't," Draco explained.

"It's just bizarre. Aren't there any relatives to take the children? Having a drunken father isn't an ideal way to raise them," Narcissa looked at Lucius.

"I'm not sure, mother. I'm not part of that family," Draco told her.

"Why don't you take them in then?" she asked.

"No thank you," Draco laughed.

"Why not?" she pushed.

"Our kids don't exactly get along with them," Hermione said. "A few of the Weasley's believe they are superior in talent than others."

"Well their parents are nothing spectacular," Lucius chuckled. "Regardless, the Malfoy's are very powerful wizards."

"My mum is really smart," Orion told him, shoving a bite of lobster in his mouth.

"That she is, bud," Draco ruffled his white hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon leaving dinner, Hermione received an owl from Ginny.

 _Hermione -_

 _We could really use your help tonight. Mum had to respond to dad who was having troubles at the Ministry, and had to leave all the kids here. They are off the walls. Please send any reinforcement you have as soon as possible._

 _Ginny_

"Um, Draco? Do you mind visiting Harry one last time tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I wanna go!" Scorpius cheered.

"What for?" Draco looked at his wife.

She let him read the letter and he sighed. "I don't want to get mixed up in that."

"We won't. Just enough to settle them down. A couple potions will do the trick easily," she shrugged.

Draco rubbed his face before deciding to visit Harry. The family side by side apparated to the Potter's house, just as an unlikely visitor snuck up behind them. As they were waiting at the door, Ron had sent hundreds of flying bats towards Claire, who screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hermione covered her daughter's head and produced a shield charm. Laughing manically in the bushes, Ron continued the bat streak. Draco sent an unforgivable curse his way, and barely missed him. The second one hit him straight in the chest.

Ron writhed in pain in the grass, as the two Malfoy boys watched in amazement. Draco only lowered his wand when Hermione pushed his arm down to his side.

"They'll take him away. But we need to go," Hermione instructed.

Wizarding police hand cuffed Ron and apparated him back to the Ministry. Draco scooped up his daughter and turned on the spot to head to St. Mungos.

Hermione led her two sons into the house that was a disaster. The Weasley children managed to completely destroy the Potter's home, scaring off all three Potter children.

Ginny was in the kitchen, staring at each of them, at a loss for words.

"Ginny, we have to go. I'm so sorry," Hermione hurried.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"Ron… he…" Hermione began crying, and was hugged by her two sons.

"Where is he?" Ginny growled.

"The Ministry," Scorpius answered for his mother.

"Harry!" Ginny called out.

The man ran into the room, happy to exit the fighting arena that took place in his living room.

"Get everyone together. We have to go," Ginny stated.

Each Weasley had their own broom, except for Ava, who rode with Charlie. Harry and Ginny took their three children by apparation to St. Mungos with Hermione, Scorpius, and Orion.

The Potters waited in the lobby with the two Malfoy boys, in order to allow Hermione time with Draco and Claire.

She sprinted through the hallways in search of any sign of Draco or Claire.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" a nurse asked her.

"I'm looking for my husband and daughter. They have bright white hair-"

"She's right in there, miss," the nurse pointed behind her.

Hermione bursted through the door. Draco was laying with Claire in her bed, while the ten year old was hooked up to several monitors.

"She'll be alright. Mainly trauma," Draco said without opening his eyes. "They can erase her mind of it."

Hermione cried silently as she brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"It's okay, 'mione. The worst part is over," Draco rubbed her lower back. "She can go home tomorrow morning."

Hermione nodded, but it was still terrifying to see her daughter in such a rough shape.

"The court hearing is tomorrow. I figured I would attend," Draco stated.

She didn't reply, but continued to stare at her daughter, watching as her chest rose and fell.

The following morning, Draco woke next to his daughter in St. Mungos. He yawned and stretched his arms, walking around the room to straighten his back.

The young girl was still fast asleep. A nurse came in and removed the wires and tubes from her, with Claire still sleeping. Draco wrapped his daughter in her jacket and threw a blanket over her back as he carried her outside. Turning on the spot, he apparated to his estate.

Inside, Hermione was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her children. Draco walked through the door and laid Claire in her bed.

"How is she doing?" Hermione asked him once he returned to the kitchen downstairs.

"Better than last night. She should be fine by tonight," he breathed out slowly. "I should get going soon. The trial is in a few hours."

"With Ron?" she questioned.

"He's a dead man," Draco said, walking away. He took a shower and dressed in a typical black suit.

By the time he got out, both of his sons were eating breakfast. He checked on Claire, and she was sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Where are you going, dad?" Orion asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I have to go to the Ministry for a while. You're going to stay with your mother," Draco told him, throwing a robe over his shoulders.

"Is it for what happened with Claire?" Scorpius pondered. "I hope he gets in trouble."

"Scorpius," Hermione warned.

Draco smiled. "Me too, bud. Be good for your mother, boys."

"We will," Scorpius and Orion said in unison.

Draco kissed Hermione goodbye and apparated to the Ministry.

Although the inside had a few remodeling choices done, it still remained the same menacing building as when Draco had walked into it for the first time.

He walked swiftly through the halls, avoiding as many people as he could. Draco was angry - Ron had messed with his family for the last time. And he was going to pay.

An elevator took him down to the lowest level, and he walked over grates to the courtroom. The Wizengamot sat in front of him, as he took the stand next to Ron.

He was drunk, per usual. His eyes had achieved a new shade of red, and his hair looked as though it hadn't been brushed a day in his life. A thick layer of scum covered his skin, and his clothes hung off of him like a rag doll.

"Today we are here to discuss the conviction of Ronald Weasley for attacking a minor witch, Claire Malfoy last night. Mr. Weasley, how do you plea?" the Minister began.

"Not guilty! That man is a coward and an evil piece of-"

"That'll be enough, Mr. Weasley," the Minister smacked his gavel against its base. "Mr. Malfoy, please recall the events of last night."

"My wife and I were about to enter Harry and Ginny Potter's house when a stream of bats flew towards Claire, intentionally aimed for her. My wife shielded her the best she could until I attacked Weasley back," Draco growled.

"Is this true, Mr. Weasley?" the Minister raised an eyebrow, seeming to be bored out of his mind.

Ron once again had an outburst, and was handcuffed to his podium.

"On the topic of children, where are yours today, Mr. Weasley?" the Minister pondered, leaning back in his chair.

"With their mother, I don't know," he furrowed.

"You don't know where your children reside?" the Minister leaned forward. "I suppose if you can't tell me, I must remove your custody. As I hear, Mr. Weasley, you have forced the responsibility of your children onto your sister and mother, both of whom have lives of their own and cannot care for another five children. Perhaps you'll sober up in jail."

"You can't do that!" Ron protested.

"I can, Mr. Weasley. Until you can show responsibility around others and parentage towards your children, I'm afraid you will remain in jail," the Minister ruled.

Draco turned to walk out of the room, disgusted in the man next to him.

His friend, Blaise Zabini, stopped him, "Draco! How did the hearing go?"

"Lovely. Weasley's getting locked up," Draco smiled.

"It's about time. What about all those kids of his?" Blaise pondered.

"Don't know," Draco shrugged.

"Claire should come over soon. Scarlet has been asking relentlessly for a playdate," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"She should be alright today. Perhaps tomorrow morning after the boys go back to Hogwarts," Draco suggested.

"Let me know, mate," Blaise waved, walking back to his office.

Before Draco could head home, the Minister approached him. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Minister," Draco greeted.

"I hear you are quite close on this case," he said. "What is really going on with that man?"

"He's insane," Draco shrugged. "Perhaps a bit mental."

"And his children?" the Minister pushed.

"Haven't seen them. They're due back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning."

"Let's keep in touch. Anything to help," the Minister said.

"For sure," Draco smiled, apparating back to his house.

Claire was wide awake and playing with Orion in the foyer. Hermione sat with Scorpius, packing his trunk.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"He's locked up," Draco sighed. "Where he rightfully belongs."

Hermione glared at him.

"So who's ready for Hogwarts tomorrow?" Draco said, changing the subject.

"I am!" Orion cheered.

"That's because you have a girlfriend," Scorpius teased.

"No I don't! She's just a friend," Orion pouted.

"Scorpius…" Hermione warned.

"You're just jealous a girl actually talks to me," Orion raises his nose higher.

"Enough, boys," Draco said.

Hermione resumed helping Scorpius pack his trunk, while Draco lifted his daughter onto his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" Draco asked her, making her laugh.

In between giggles, she managed to speak. "Daddy, stop!"

He set her on her feet, her long blonde curls twirling down her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Hermione served dinner for Orion's and Scorpius's last night before heading back to school.

"Tomorrow we have to wake up early, so you boys better get to bed soon," Hermione suggested.

"We know, mom," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Draco shot back.

"Sorry, mom," Scorpius apologized.

Once they finished eating, Scorpius and Orion went straight to bed, Claire right behind them. Draco read her a bedtime story and she quickly fell asleep. Orion, however, laid awake thinking of his day tomorrow with Evanna. She had become his best friend, and he couldn't wait to see her.

The next morning, everyone woke early to head back to Hogwarts. On the platform, Ginny approached Hermione.

"I heard the news," Ginny smiled.

"How?" Hermione shrieked.

"Scorpius told Magnus," she giggled.

Magnus stared in amazement at Claire hugging her brother goodbye. She smirked at him flirtatiously.

"Looks like your son might have a crush," Hermione nodded toward the woozy Magnus.

Draco smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't look at my daughter like that, mate."

"Right. Sorry, sir," Magnus stumbled.

He smirked while he walked away from the teenager.

"She'll be going to Hogwarts next year," Hermione shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"So will Lily. Maybe it is time for another one," Ginny pondered.

The train blew its whistle and the remaining kids boarded the train.

*On the Train*

A single compartment remained that wasn't full, and only one girl sat in it - Evanna Longbottom. She took interest in a book, her tiny legs crossed underneath her, her chocolate brown hair curled down the front of her torso to her waist.

"Is this seat taken?" Orion joked, opening the door to her compartment.

"Not at all," she smiled.

"How was your Christmas?" Orion asked her.

"It was lovely. My mother was pleased I made a new friend," she giggled.

"So was mine! But my brother teased me that it was a girl," Orion frowned.

"What's wrong with a friend that's a girl?" Evanna titled her head.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "That's the best kind of friend to have."

"I agree," she smiled. "Though, not always. Some girls can be mean."

They shared chocolate frogs and talked about their holidays for the rest of the ride there. Once they arrived, Orion and Evanna snuck off to the Gryffindor common room, where they excitedly emptied their trunks to show each other their Christmas presents.

They sat next to each other in the Great Hall, chowing down on the meal. Over the rest of the school year, they became the closest of friends.

When summer came, they hugged each other goodbye on the platform, promising to send one another owls whenever they could. Hermione was close to having her daughter, and was rounder than ever.

Draco welcomed his sons off the train, Claire close to his side. Magnus got off with Scorpius, but when his eyes met Claire's, he stopped in his tracks, gazing at her for a few minutes before catching up with his own family.

"Hey dad! Can Magnus come over?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure, but he better behave himself," Draco warned the teenager.

Claire's eleventh birthday was the following day, and Magnus had gotten her a gift. The Malfoys and the Potter boy made their way back to Draco's estate. Scorpius and Magnus took off to Scorpius's bedroom, and Orion hurried to write his first letter to Evanna. Claire sat by herself in her bedroom, sitting in the window seat her father had created for her. It was a rainy day - one of her favorites.

"Dad! Can we play Quidditch?" Scorpius called from upstairs.

"It's raining, Scorpius," Draco sighed. "It doesn't make for good Quidditch weather."

"I wanna play," Claire exited her room, her eyes filled with delight.

"Let's do it!" Orion cheered.

Draco rubbed his face. "Fine. But be careful!"

Before he finished his sentence, the Malfoy children were already out the door. Claire had been messing around on her father's old broom, and had gotten pretty decent with her flying. Hermione had lent her an old wand, and she had been practicing simple magic.

"Accio broom!" Claire called, and the broom soared into her hand.

"How can you do that? You're not even a first year!" Magnus protested.

She gave him a smirk, continuing to run through the muddy field with the other boys.

Orion struggled to keep up with the group, but his broom proved to be faster than any of them.

"We can be on separate teams," Scorpius suggested.

"I'll be with Claire," Magnus called.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be with me. Orion can be with her."

"We can switch teams each round," Magnus shrugged.

"Okay…" Scorpius trailed off, resenting his best friend's betrayal.

Orion mounted his broom next to his brother. "It's like a Gryffindor matched with a Slytherin!"

"I guess so," Scorpius shrugged, glaring at Magnus.

Claire had mounted her broom already. "Okay, a seeker for each team. The other will be chaser and beater. Go!"

The balls flew through the air around them and the makeshift Quidditch posts Draco had made for his kids years ago. Claire dived in and out of the Bludgers, sending them toward her brothers. Magnus spent most of the game staring at Claire and smacking away any balls that flew towards her. Scorpius was seeker on his team and dived for the snitch the same time Claire did. Knowing her broom a little better than he knew his, she dove and caught it.

"We win!" Claire cheered, both hands off her broom.

"That's not fair! That's dad's broom!" Scorpius pouted.

"She doesn't have one yet," Magnus defended her.

"How would you know?" Orion asked.

Scorpius looked at him accusingly, pairing with his brother.

"Guys, stop," Claire rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter? I won!"

Scorpius and Orion sighed. Her long blonde hair had straightened out in the rain, clinging to her tee shirt. Her unlaced boots stuck out from her ankles as she ran through the mud. Magnus loved everything about her, even her crazy Malfoy attitude.

"Dad! I won! I caught the snitch!" Claire cheered, raising his broom above her head.

"Good job," he laughed.

"She cheated! She used your broom!" Scorpius objected.

"That isn't cheating, son," Draco said.

He groaned, stomping off to his bedroom.

Draco gloated to Hermione about Claire's win from her brothers at dinner time.

"That's lovely," Hermione breathed.

They apparated to Malfoy Manor, just as they finished dinner.

Magnus was still with them until Draco was able to drop him off tomorrow morning.

"Grandpa! Guess what I did today?" Claire called into the next room, sprinting across the black carpet.

"Not take your boots off at the door?" Lucius raised his eyebrow at her. "I'm just kidding around."

Lucius was strict on his son, and even on Scorpius and Orion, but he couldn't help but be a push over with Claire. Normally, she would be in fancy dresses and flats, but on her favorite days - rainy days - she wore jeans and her favorite mud boots.

She kicked them off at the edge of the carpet and proceeded to tell her grandfather about her win against her brothers.

"That's phenomenal. Perhaps you'll be the newest seeker next year at school," he smiled warmly.

"I hope so! But Scorpius is right now, and he would have to get bumped off the team," she frowned.

"I will never be kicked off the team! You just can't be seeker!" Scorpius argued, coming into the room.

Hermione and Narcissa chatted in the foyer, while the boys and Claire argued in the sitting room.

"There's plenty of room on one team for all three of you," Lucius said, nodding towards Magnus, too.

"Not if she wants to be seeker! Can't you just go into a different house?" Scorpius whined.

"Your sister is more of a Slytherin than you are, Scorp," Draco laughed, coming around the corner.

"How? She's a girl!" Scorpius spat.

"That doesn't mean she can't be vile," Draco shrugged.

"Gryffindor's can be mean, too," Scorpius said, referencing to Ron.

"Let's not bring that up," Draco warned.

"I heard about his hearing," Narcissa eavesdropped. "I guess Lavender received the kids and begged for him to get out of jail."

"Did he?" Scorpius asked.

Narcissa nodded. "I guess so."

Draco fumed. The man that had tried injuring his daughter was now free, and on the run with his five spawns and mental wife. "Let's just go home for now, shall we? I think your mother needs her rest. And we need to take Magnus back home tomorrow."

"It is getting late," Hermione agreed.

"Be safe. Who knows where that man is at," Narcissa shook her head, hugging her son and daughter-in-law. "And you guys be good for your parents!"

She hugged each and every child, including Magnus.

Draco apparated them home, and made macaroni and cheese for dinner. He flicked his wand, making the spoon stir the pot itself, as he tended to the four teenagers.

"You need to get showers tonight, all of you. Claire, you start. Orion, you're next," Draco instructs, picking up the sitting room from their time alone earlier.

"But dad, I need to send Evanna a letter! She hasn't heard back from me yet!" Orion whined. Although he was thirteen, he still had meltdowns every so often.

"You can do that right now, Orion," Draco sighed.

Hermione sat on the couch. "I'm pretty sure Lavender had her child. I wonder whatever became of them."

Draco shrugged. "I'm sure we will find out soon enough."

And they did.

Ron showed up at Harry's house shortly after Draco and Hermione went to drop off Magnus. Claire and Orion were left home, giving the adults plenty of time to apparate with Scorpius and Magnus and make it back.

However, when the red-headed man stumbled through their doorway, the Malfoys knew it wouldn't be good.

"Ron, what are you doing here now?" Ginny demanded.

"Just the person I wanted to see!" Ron smiled at Hermione.

Draco grinned. "We were just leaving."

"But the party has just begun!" Ron yelled. His five children stayed with their mother, as she was holding a child no older than a few months in her arms.

"Ron…" Lavender whispered from behind him.

"Right," Ron cleared his throat. "Ginny, we just came to tell you that you'll be an aunt again! The sixth Weasley is on its way!"

"Oh dear," Ginny rubbed her forehead. "Ron, you're going to absolutely lose it, you know that, right? You need to get out of my house."

Draco and Hermione apparated home with Scorpius before things got even more heated.


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of the summer, Hermione avoided going directly to Harry's house if she had any of her children with her. The Potter and Malfoy children despised the Weasley kids by now, making it difficult when it came time for the teenagers to go back to Hogwarts.

Claire's first year had finally approached, and Draco felt queasy. His only daughter was now going to school, and he felt like he hadn't prepared her enough for it.

"Remember, if you ever encounter Dark Magic-"

"-use your instincts. Dad, I'll be fine. Hogwarts is safe now," Claire rolled her eyes.

"Have fun, darling," he smiled, giving her one last hug before she boarded the train.

Evanna and Orion sat in their own compartment as usual, keeping to themselves as they traded books and caught up on summer events. Scorpius and Magnus remained in their own compartment, as well, but with them was Scarlet Zabini, one of Claire's closest friends.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Claire asked, popping her head in.

"Sure," Magnus smiled. The only open seat was next to him, and she sat down.

"Claire! You're my sister, you can't sit in here," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I can sit wherever I'd like," Claire furrowed.

"Let her be, Scorpius," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Wait until dad hears," Scorpius mumbled.

"Oh, Scorpius," Scarlet laughed. "You're SO funny!"

Claire raised an eyebrow at her former friend, just moments before Scorpius began snogging her.

"Ah, the beginning of fifth year," Magnus sighed. "Hormones running crazily."

Claire cleared her throat. "Right. Well, I better change into my robes."

She went to leave the compartment when Scarlet's voice stopped her. "Don't you just change in here?"

Claire turned to face her. "Not in front of boys."

Scarlet laughed. "Why does that matter?"

"Aren't you a first year? We aren't even supposed to be sitting with fifth years," Claire narrowed her eyes at her.

"I can be in here if you're in here," Scarlet stood up to face her.

"I'm in here with my brother and close friend," Claire crossed her arms. "You're just in here to make out with Scorpius."

Scarlet gasped and reached for her wand. Claire was faster than her and sent her wand flying across the compartment.

She smirked at the other first year, who's jaw was dropped, and exited the compartment. Changing into her robes, she returned to find Scarlet and Scorpius both had left the compartment.

"You're incredible," Magnus said, once she sat across from him and the door was shut.

She was busy digging through her satchel when he spoke to her. She looked up at him, a few curls in her face. "Do you realize who my parents are? I'm much stronger than my brothers."

"I can tell," Magnus laughed. "Scorpius doesn't have that much talent in his pinky finger."

"What's up with him and Scarlet?" Claire frowned.

"It's almost like how your dad and Pansy Parkinson used to be," Magnus blurted.

"Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson used to be a Slytherin girl that would do anything to be with your dad. She hung on him like a koala any moment she could," Magnus shrugged. "My dad's told me the story several times. Your mother used to get extremely jealous and vent to my dad about it."

"That's crazy," Claire shook her head, digging through her bag again. "My brother is nothing like my dad, though."

Magnus stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. My dad isn't cruel like my brother," Claire rolled her eyes. "Have you seen my glasses anywhere?"

"No," Magnus looked under his feet. "You wear glasses?"

"Just for school," she shrugged. "I think they're cute. My father wanted me to fix my eyesight, but I wanted to wear these!"

She pulls out a pair of spectacles and slaps them onto her face. It fit her face shape perfectly - two round pieces of glass that hung to her cheek bones. Her gray eyes shone brightly behind them.

"You're right. They do look cute," Magnus smirked.

She laughed and tended to herself. Before long, the train pulled into the station and the first years were led to the boats to sail across the lake to Hogwarts.

The castle she had read about in books and her brothers talked about for hours was finally in front of her.

As the boats rowed themselves, she watched in awe at the hundreds of twinkling lights reflecting in the water.

They came to an abrupt stop and each first year climbed onto the grass and up the stone stairs to the Great Hall doors.

Professor McGonagall, who once taught her parents, stood in front of her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in the common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She left them and returned moments later. "Come with me."

The first years formed two lines and followed the old professor into the Great Hall. Students from four different tables stared at them. Claire immediately recognized her brother, Scorpius, and her friend, Magnus, at the Slytherin table. Orion sat with Evanna at the Gryffindor table next to them.

She waited patiently until her name was called.

"Claire Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall bellowed out.

Claire approached the Sorting Hat and took a deep breath as it was placed on her head. "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius and Magnus cheered for her as she met them at the silver and green table.

Once they got through the first years and ate dinner, Magnus showed Claire around the Slytherin common room. Scorpius was glad to hear that Scarlet was also placed in Slytherin, but the two took off to snog under the staircases.

Claire had tried to find her way on her own, but ended up near the Gryffindor common room with Orion.

"Claire, you're on the next level," Orion sighed. "Didn't dad tell you?"

"Why would he tell me?" she scowled. "I don't need his help for everything, you know."

"Perhaps finding the common room is a bit tougher than anticipated?" Magnus smirked from behind her.

Her blonde curls whipped around and almost smacked her brother in the face. "I'm doing perfectly fine, thanks."

"Then you lead me to it," he leaned against one of the poles on the staircase, just as it started moving.

Claire gasped, looking down at her feet and making Magnus laugh.

"It's this way," he pointed up the staircase, and she followed him.

He spoke a password to a portrait and it swung open, revealing a silver and green common room. It held a roaring fire in front of a green couch and two chairs.

"This is more beautiful than I thought," she smiled.

"Girls are up that staircase, and boys that one," Magnus pointed.

Scarlet rested in the window to the girls' dormitories.

"I'm just going to go on a quick tour," Claire declared, exiting the common room.

Magnus chased after her. "Where do you think you're going, exactly? It's easy to get lost in this place."

"Not if you have a map," she smirked.

A few years back, Harry had trusted James to keep the Marauder's Map safe, but he ended up sharing it with Magnus, who in turn shared it with Scorpius. One night, Claire had been snooping around Scorpius's room for a trinket he took of hers and found the map.

She pulled it out of her robes and began down the moving staircases. "Hm. Room of Requirement?"

The room disappeared on the map as soon as she said its name. Walking in front of it several times, a door finally appeared, and she went inside the room.

It was filled to the ceiling with jewels and old furniture. Most of it was burnt to a crisp, including an old diadem she stepped on.

She walked around, gazing at all of the antique items.

Shrugging her shoulders, she exited out of boredom. There wasn't much to see, anyways.

Claire made her way to the kitchens where tiny house elves scurried around, cleaning up after dinner.

"My mother loved you guys," she gasped in wonder.

"No Malfoy has ever cared for house elves," one of them scowled.

"Hermione Granger did," she smiled.

A small elf resting on the fireplace approached her. "Are you her daughter? Hermione's daughter?"

Claire nodded her head.

The elf took off her hat she wore on her head. "She made this for me when she was your age."

"That's fantastic," Claire grinned. "Great dinner."

"Thank you!" they cheered.

She left the kitchen and walked along the corridors, just as the fire went out of the candles on the walls.

Professor McGonagall was ushering a few stragglers to bed. It was nine o'clock.

Claire wasn't done exploring, so she lit her wand and continued around the castle, carefully avoiding teachers as she went.

One professor, wiser beyond his years, saw the tiny bit of light down the corridor to his office. Claire approached the headmaster's gargoyle protecting his office and ran over it with her fingers.

It began to turn, and soon revealed Professor Longbottom.

"Hello, Miss Malfoy. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Exploring," she shrugged.

"I find exploring the most fun to be done during the day, don't you think?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Not really," she sniggered. "The night holds more mystery."

"That it does," he nodded. "Perhaps you explore more tomorrow. Your classes begin early, and you might want some rest."

"I'll be fine." Claire walked away, bringing the map back out of her robes and made her way slowly up to the Slytherin common room. She didn't mind the portraits yelling at her to put out her light.

She eventually found the portrait to the common room an hour later. Magnus was waiting outside of it.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, tucking the map in her robes.

"I figured you didn't know the password," he shrugged, speaking to the portrait and allowing her inside.

"I could've figured it out on my own," she scowled.

"It's not that simple," Magnus laughed. "You best get to bed. Big day of classes tomorrow."

In front of her, Scarlet sat on the couch crying.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked her.

"Why do you care?" Scarlet spat. Her makeup ran down her face, giving her an almost evil complexion.

Claire sighed. "Because you're my friend, even though you like snogging my brother."

"Your brother is evil," she sobbed.

"I could've told you that," she shrugged, heading up the staircase to her dormitory. Three other girls shared it with her and they were already asleep. Claire wasn't tired at all, so she sat in the windowsill, staring at the Hogwarts grounds. She could see the Quidditch pitch from her window - a view she would later appreciate.

She yawned, feeling tiredly suddenly. Claire climbed into her four poster bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, she rose before the other three girls and got changed into her uniform. Instead of wearing tights, she unpacked a pair of knee-high socks that suited her much better. She threw her hair up into a carelessly tied ponytail and headed to her first class.

The corridors were already filled with a few students lingering outside their classrooms. Everyone stared at her as she walked by - she was the first Malfoy girl to ever walk the halls, and people were attracted to her white hair and hazel eyes.

She skipped down the staircases to the dungeons for her first lesson - potions. Her mother excelled in this area, and it was with this professor that her father had fallen in love with her.

Claire pushed the heavy door open and walked inside, taking her seat in the middle of the room.

"You're in advanced potions?" a voice called from beside her. She looked up from her textbook.

"I am."

"How? You're a first year," Magnus laughed, slamming his books down next to her.

"I'm a smart witch," she shrugged, going back to her book.

As more students began to pour in, she noticed she would be sharing the class with mainly fifth years - she was the only student below the fifth level.

"Alright, looks like we have Slytherins and Hufflepuffs today. Let's go over attendance…" Professor Slughorn trailed off, taking out a sheet of parchment.

He went down the list, checking off students as he saw them. "Well this is odd…"

Professor Slughorn squinted at the parchment. "Claire Malfoy?"

She looked at him.

"Aren't you a first year?"

She nodded.

"You must be rather intelligent," he smiled. "Inquiring who your parents are, I wouldn't doubt it." He smiled at her proudly. "Now, let's get started. Today we will be making the strongest potion in the world-"

"-Amortentia," Claire finished for him.

"Very good, Miss Malfoy," Professor Slughorn gloated. "Let's partner up."

Magnus leaned over to her. "How did you know that?"

"I played around with Scorpius's potion kits all the time," she shrugged, finding another Slytherin girl to partner with.

Carefully, she read the instructions and placed them into their cauldron.

"It's brave of you to be in such an advanced class, you know," the Slytherin girl spoke.

"Why?" Claire scowled.

"Most first years are intimidated by anyone older than them," she shrugged, looking into the cauldron. "I'm shocked you're so good."

"Just in potions and history," Claire smiled. "It comes from my mother."

"Hermione Granger, right?" the girl stared in amazement.

"Mhm," Claire grinned.

"She was incredible, I heard. She took every subject."

"They're pretty easy classes," she shrugged.

Claire finished the last ingredient, as the cauldron released a sweet scent.

"I'm Victoria, by the way," the girl extended her hand. "And you're Claire, I take it."

She nodded, shaking her hand hesitantly.

Professor Slughorn observed Claire's and Victoria's potion, taking a deep sniff of it. "Very good, ladies. Tell me, what do you smell?"

"Chocolate, rain, and spearmint toothpaste," Claire closed her eyes and reopened them.

"And you, Victoria?" Professor Slughorn urged.

"I smell books, roses, and soap," she said meekly.

"Nicely done. Is anyone else finished?" he announced to the class.

Scorpius bursted through the door suddenly, out of breath.

"So nice of you to make it to class, Mr. Malfoy. Please join Mr. Potter and complete the assignment," Professor Slughorn frowned, turning back to his desk.

"Crazy how your father found out your mother loved him with that potion, huh?" Magnus met up with Claire after class, jogging to catch up to her.

"I guess," she shrugged, repositioning her bag on her shoulder.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I have to get to my next class," she shrugged, walking faster.

"Wait." He held her shoulders, staring into her eyes. She challenged him, almost demanding why he was so aggressive with just one glare. "What did you smell? In the potion?"

"Why does it matter?" she retorted, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm just curious."

"I smelled the chocolate my mother sneaks me when I'm upset. The smell of rain when it falls into the grass, and my father's toothpaste in the morning before he leaves for work," she scowled, jerking her shoulders out of his grasp.

"Claire, wait!" Magnus called, running after her.

But she slammed the classroom door behind her, taking her seat in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class.

She sighed, pulling out her book and setting it on her desk. Scarlet found her and sat next to her.

"I hope I can get out of this class early," Scarlet looked over her shoulder expectantly.

"Why?" Claire frowned.

"Scorpius promised to take me to Hogsmeade," she smiled.

Claire ignored her, knowing that she would get caught easily. She knew a secret passage that her mother had shown her before, telling her the countless stories of sneaking out of the castle on exciting missions when she was a teenager. But Claire didn't want Scarlet or anyone else for that matter, finding them out. It was her own secret.

Professor McGonagall approached the front of the classroom, staring at each of her students.

The class was filled with third year Slytherins and Ravenclaws, except for a few first years that exceeded the requirements for easier classes - Claire being one of them.

"I take it you first years know the basics of Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Then let's see it, Miss Zabini," she kept her mouth in a straight line, clearly irritated with Scarlet's behavior.

Scarlet stood up, pushing her chair back against the desk behind her. Pulling out her wand, she turned a coffee cup into a frog.

"Decent," Professor McGonagall shrugged. "And you, Miss Malfoy?"

Claire cleared her throat and spoke the spell she had read about in a forbidden novel from her father's office. "Draconifor!"

The paper weight on Professor McGonagall's desk turned into a dragon the size of Claire, breathing a puff of fire.

"Miss Malfoy!" the Professor scolded. "Well done."

She turned the dragon and toad back into their original objects. "In this class, we won't be turning ordinary objects into animals. We will be training how to be an Animagus. I take it each of you knew that before signing up for the course."

A few whispers broke out among the students and several stood up to leave.

"Many of you will not be able to handle this course. It is painful and an incredibly enduring process that will take patience and skill," she went on. "Would anyone like to try?"

Claire raised her hand high.

"Miss Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall walked over to her. "Which animal would you like to become?"

"An otter," Claire replied.

"Very well."

She had seen this done before, but it was highly complicated. If she pulled this off, she wouldn't have to complete the course after all, and she could focus on Astronomy instead - an added class to her schedule. Claire pictured the animal in her mind and focused strongly on it. Before long, she saw everyone from a very low point of view, looking up at her teacher.

Professor McGonagall stared in awe at the teenager. "You may return."

Claire stood back into a human form, sitting in her seat. Scarlet, as well as the rest of the class, stared at her.

"I'll see you after class, Miss Malfoy. The rest of you are dismissed."


	10. Chapter 10

The students scurried from the classroom. Afraid of Claire, she didn't know, but she had a feeling it had something to do with it. She was a powerful witch, perhaps too powerful for her own age.

"Miss Malfoy, when did you learn to do that?" Professor McGonagall scowled. "That is far advanced magic that only experienced witches and wizards can achieve. I know your mother and father are not Animagus' themselves."

"I haven't done it before," she explained. "That was the first time I've ever tried."

"Well it takes a powerful witch to pull that off," she glared down at the teenager. "Not even Harry Potter showed that ability in his first year."

"Professor, I've been raised by some of the most powerful wizards of their time. I've seen it done before," Claire answered.

"What else can you do?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I take that statement back. Show me what else you can do, Miss Malfoy. Meet me in my office in twenty minutes."

Claire nodded and left the classroom, swinging her satchel over her shoulder. Waiting for her outside was Magnus Potter, a smirk spread across his face.

"Nice work in there. The whole school is buzzing about it," he said.

"It just happened ten minutes ago," she scowled, walking the opposite direction.

"That's quite a long time for news to spread," he smiled. "Impressive, I'll give it to you. Perhaps you should've been placed in Ravenclaw."

"I'm intelligent not clever," she retorted.

"You're a little bit of both," he shrugged. "Incredible, nonetheless."

Claire sped up her walking until a boy from her grade crashed into her. "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry, rodent," he laughed, followed by his friends.

"What did you call me?" she whipped him around, making him face her. Her wand was pointed against his neck.

"I-I didn't say anything," he stuttered.

"I heard you," she scowled. He towered over her, but she didn't care. Her size didn't amount to her abilities. "Get lost before any damage happens to you."

"Y-You got i-it," he stumbled, scurrying away from her.

"You're more like your father than I thought," Magnus joked.

"Look, I don't have time for your witty jokes about my father," Claire turned to face him.

Magnus stared at her in disbelief.

"Talk to you later," she smirked. He had finally shut up about her family - he was always going on and on about her brother or her father, and she was annoyed with it.

She made her way to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. It swung open, revealing the woman at her desk.

"Miss Malfoy. Right on time," she grinned slightly.

Claire sat down in a chair in front of the professor. Professor McGonagall intertwined her fingers. "I've called in someone to watch over our meeting."

From the shadows stepped out her father. His arms were crossed, but a smile rested on his face.

"Let's find a nice location first," Professor McGonagall stood up and led the two Malfoys to an empty classroom. "Miss Malfoy, do you know how to cast a Patronus Charm?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, Professor."

She swished her hand, informing her to begin.

Claire pointed her wand toward a corner in the ceiling. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver, wispy otter appeared, swimming around their heads before disappearing through a window.

"Where have you sent it?" Draco asked her.

"To my mother," she smiled.

Draco returned it, impressed with his daughter thus far.

"I hear you are practically an expert in potions," Professor McGonagall paced around her. "Advanced potions that only seventh years should know."

"They're basic knowledge," Claire argued. "Knowing how to make Polyjuice Potion can come in handy when you're-"

"Miss Malfoy, it is dangerous that you know how to make that potion," Professor McGonagall stopped in front of her. "Where could you have learned such a thing?"

"I read a lot of books," Claire scowled. "My father has them in his office."

Professor McGonagall attempted to read through Claire's thoughts, but she was well-practiced with Legilimency.

"Mr. Malfoy you have trained your daughter exceptionally well," Professor McGonagall began.

"She inherited most of it, Professor. Her mother was skilled in every subject," Draco said.

"But you were the powerful wizard, hm?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco didn't reply, but stiffened physically. She knew of his prior Death Eater days and they still haunted him. But it took a certain ability to be able to produce one of the three Unforgivable Curses - Draco had performed all three.

"I suggest we place her in fifth year classes and see how she plays out. Unfortunately, she must complete at least six years of schooling in order to hold a job at the Ministry of Magic. What profession would you like to proceed in, Miss Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall turned to her.

"I'm not sure yet," she frowned. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well then. Tomorrow morning you shall begin more advanced classes. The more you learn, the more advanced your classes will become. Perhaps you can strengthen your herbology skills with your brother, Orion."

Claire groaned. Plants were her least favorite thing to learn, and everyone in her family knew it. Orion seemed to be obsessed with them, and held almost every book on any plant in existence.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "You have not yet realized all of your abilities, Miss Malfoy. I suggest until you can control them, you don't use them."

"Yes, Professor."

"And Mr. Malfoy," she turned to him. "Tell Mrs. Malfoy we send our best wishes."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco sighed, approaching his daughter as the woman left the room. "How did she find out?"

"I was in Advanced Potions with Magnus, and we had to create Amortentia. I was the only one to complete it…" Claire trailed off. "Then it was Transfiguration, but I already knew how to transform cups and jars. I turned the weight into a dragon. She asked me if I could turn into an Animagus, and I tried it."

"Claire, you are supposed to take first year classes: not fifth," Draco frowned.

"But they're so easy!" she whined. "I'm not learning anything."

"And you're not doing yourself any good by being a know-it-all," he retorted. "Your mother was the same way."

"You still fell for her," Claire scowled. "I'm not a know-it-all."

Draco sighed. "Take it easy, okay? If anyone of those kids find out about what you can do, it'll be madness."

"They already have," she breathed. "I was called a rodent today."

There was a silence between father and daughter. She was Draco's only daughter, and only Hermione knew about her special training. Draco had been preparing her since she was young. He knew she was just like her mother when she was reading chapter books at the age of three.

"Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow. I really want to try out for the team," Claire stated.

"You're a first year. You have to be incredible in order to make the team," Draco told her.

"Dad, I beat my own brothers. I'm sure I can handle a Hufflepuff," she smirks.

"Maybe you should wait until your third year. I think it'll be good for you," Draco worried.

"I'm fine, dad. Honest."

Draco sighed and hugged his daughter goodbye. It was useless trying to get anything through her head - she was stubborn like both her parents, a dangerous combination. He flooed back home to Hermione.

"Our daughter is going to end up just like you," Draco breathes, slouching onto the couch. It was rare to see Draco in a distressed state.

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned.

"McGonagall is placing her into fifth year classes. I guess she's too smart for her own age," Draco glared at Hermione.

"Don't act like it's all my fault!" Hermione retorted. "You're the one who wanted to teach her things beyond her years!"

"It was for her safety, 'mione. It's not exactly the happiest place out there for a Malfoy - a girl at that!" Draco scowled. "Why couldn't she just remember things, but not raise her hand."

"Because I'm her mother," Hermione smirked.

"I think her mother should have a conversation with her," Draco inquired. "It'd do her some good."

Hermione sighed. "It's alright that she's advanced, Draco. Let her learn as much as she can."

"I'm just worried. Not even you were that good when you were eleven years old."

"I'll send her a letter," Hermione decided.

That night, Claire took to her room, eating dinner by herself. She didn't want to be with her brother or Magnus - she didn't even want to be around her friends. Everywhere she went, people stared at her, whispering behind their hands. She hated the attention she got for just being smart.

The more she thought about it, the more Claire decided that she would be better off in a fight than anyone her age. It was true she was gifted and highly intelligent, but her father wanted it that way. It was easy for her to soak in new information, and she never forgot it - a trait given to her by her mother.

A pecking noise brought her out of her thoughts, as she glanced toward her window. A snowy white and brown owl stood shivering in the cold.

Claire opened her window and brought the owl inside. She recognized it immediately - it was her mother's. A note was tied to its leg, as the animal extended it for her.

 _Claire-_

 _I know it's the last thing you'd like to hear today, but you ought to listen to your father. He's right - being a know-it-all isn't the always the best. But it's good to be smart; just keep it to yourself. Don't always raise your hand in class for every answer. Don't show off your abilities to your peers. They'll know your strengths and weaknesses faster than you will yourself. I know McGonagall can be quite demanding at times, but she's just doing what's best for you. She knows what you're capable of. Practice when you're alone - not in front of your friends._

 _With love,_

 _Mum_

Claire wiped a few tears away from her eyes. She missed her mother, and normally it was her father giving her life-saving advice. Even though the wizarding war ended over twenty years ago, there was still a threat of another uprising. Her father warned her about almost every day. But her mother would remind her that she would be safe, no matter what.

She stored the letter in her trunk and wrote her mother back, letting her know she would take the advice, and that she really didn't have many friends.

It wasn't a lie - Claire mostly kept to herself with the exception of Magnus nosing his way into her business whenever she could.

Taking a deep breath, she left the comfort of her room to return her dishes to the kitchen. She was stopped in the common room by a familiar voice.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed after nine, you know," Magnus Potter's voice echoed in her head.

Claire scoffed, ignoring him, and continued through the portrait hole.

The hallways were dark as usual, and she lit her wand. By now, she knew her way around pretty well, and made her trek to the kitchens.

"It's dangerous for little girls like you to be alone," a voice called out from behind her. She turned around and threw a ball of light towards the voice, watching as it exploded in front of a woman's face. Scars covered every inch of it, making her seem like a distorted monster.

Claire didn't reply to the woman and instead, let her approach her.

"Who are you?" Claire demanded.

"I could ask you the same question, although I can already tell your last name by your exceptionally white hair," the woman snickered.

Claire thought back to the books she had read over the last ten years, a specific book about Death Eaters coming to her mind. The woman looked familiar, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Your father was quite the traitor, wasn't he?" she laughed. "Disobeyed the Dark Lord in his most opportune moment."

Claire scowled but kept her mouth shut. She didn't know why a Death Eater was inside Hogwarts.

"What's the matter? Afraid that your daddy won't come to save you?" the woman cackled. "I think it's about time we get a little revenge on your father."

She ripped her sleeve up off her left arm, revealing a snake writhing around a skull. Claire knew exactly what it was - the Dark Mark. Her father had the same one covered up years ago.

That's when Claire realized who she was. Alecto Carrow, the woman who watched her brother be killed by Draco Malfoy when he threatened to kill Hermione Granger. Now she was back to get revenge…


	11. Chapter 11

*At the Malfoy's Estate*

Draco had just finished a case on a troll invasion within Hogsmeade moments before the pain hit him. It was excruciating, a pain he hadn't felt in over twenty years. He held his forearm, clenching it as if it would chase away the pain.

Hermione rushed into the foyer. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," he said through gritted teeth.

The darnglosphere his father had given Draco when his first son was born began to glow.

"We need to go. Now," Draco demanded.

Ignoring the pain, Draco and Hermione flooed directly into McGonagall's office.

"What in the name of Dumbledore are you doing here?" McGonagall shouted.

"Something is wrong," Draco said, revealing his left forearm.

"And you think it's here?" the woman scowled.

"The darnglosphere was glowing. It has something to do with my children," Draco lowered his eyes.

Professor McGonagall hurried into the corridor and glanced down the staircases. From her view, she spotted a small light glowing on the fourth level.

Draco rushed down the staircases, hopping over railings, until he got close enough to the light. Alecto was face to face with his daughter. Claire held a steady face, not backing down from the woman.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

"I could ask you the same question," Alecto smiled widely.

Claire refused to look away from her, her wand still drawn at her chest.

"Any moment the remaining followers of the Dark Lord will be here. And your precious daughter will finally be executed - just like you should've been instead of Amycus," Alecto growled. "From what I've heard, she's the first female Malfoy born to your family in centuries. It would be a shame if she couldn't pass that on to children of her own."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," Draco lowered his voice.

Claire had never seen her father this angry in her life. She'd seen him angry at her brothers for breaking their broomsticks or using magic in the house, but never this angry.

Alecto pointed her wand toward Draco, laughing manically, but Claire was too quick. She released herself from Alecto's grasp and shot a Body Binding hex straight at her chest without speaking - a useful skill her father had once taught her last year. Alecto flew backward into a stone wall.

Draco shoves his wand into Alecto's neck. "Never threaten my family again."

Alecto just laughed, not caring about a word he said. She had gone mental after the death of her twin brother. No other Death Eaters arrived at Hogwarts and Alecto was carried to Azkaban by Ministry officials.

Claire sighed, sitting on the staircase.

"What were you doing?" Draco demanded, towering over her.

"I just wanted to take care of my dishes from dinner," she mumbled. "Then she came out of nowhere."

"The elves pick them up at the end of the night," Hermione said softly. "You could've left them under your bed if you wanted to."

Claire shrugged her shoulders, ignoring her parents.

She felt awful - leading a Death Eater right into Hogwarts. Even though it wasn't her fault, she still felt it was.

"It's time you get back to bed," Professor McGonagall helped her to her feet. "Your skills are quite impeccable, i do say."

Claire smiled. She watched her father run his hand through his hair nervously, and her mother look at him with sympathy in her eyes. Claire knew she worried them, but her brothers seemed much worse than her… right?

She hugged Draco and Hermione goodbye and left for the Slytherin common room. The portrait swung open for her and she crawled up to her bedroom. Magnus had retired to bed already, seeing as he wasn't in the common room any longer.

it had been an exhausting day, and Claire couldn't wait for the holidays to come. She missed her family and was sick of Magnus constantly bothering her.


	12. Chapter 12

*Christmas*

Claire boarded the Hogwarts Express with joy she hadn't felt in months. Her brother, Orion, sat with Evanna once again. Claire wondered if they were officially dating yet. Scorpius and Scarlet had their own compartment to themselves, snogging in the corner to chase away anyone who dared sit with them. Claire made the decision to sit with her brother, rather than Magnus who emptied a compartment for just them.

"Hey Claire," Orion smiled, glancing up from Hogwarts, A History. "How was your first semester?"

"Awful," Claire sighed.

"Why?" Evanna inquired.

"Just tough classes." Claire gave her a small smile, trying not to worry the other girl.

Evanna was reading an old Quibbler magazine. Claire had heard about them when she was younger. Luna had still published her father's magazine, but stopped a couple years back due to low sales.

It was a long ride home. Claire stuck her nose in a book most of the way, ignoring the loud whistles from outside on the train. Orion and Evanna were mostly quiet, proving to be much better company than Scorpius and Scarlet.

The Trolley Witch swept by offering treats. but none of them wanted any.

The train began to slow down and Claire jumped from her seat. Outside her window, parents faces flashed by. Only one man with white hair stood on the platform, a bushy-headed brunette beside him.

Claire pushed past people when the train came to a halt, grabbing her trunk from the conductor and rushing to her father, throwing her arms around his neck.

Draco laughed. "Miss me much?"

Claire smiled, breathing in the scent of home. Hogwarts was supposed to be a second home to her, but she hadn't felt it yet. She knew her mother had felt it her first year, but then again, she took classes with her friends and not students who glared at her across the room for knowing more than them.

She got to her feet and levitated her trunk instead of pulling it behind her. Orion and Scorpius soon joined them, with Magnus in tow.

Claire groaned and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Just saying goodbye to my friend," Magnus frowned. "See ya, Scorpius."

Scorpius ignored him, as his eyes were set on Scarlet a few families away. Her mother hugged her warmly, but it seemed as though Scarlet wanted nothing of the matter.

Just as the Malfoys were leaving, the Weasleys slid past them, racing to get ahead.

Draco scowled, but ignored the red-headed family.

Ron pushed past Draco to chase his six children. Lavender Weasley was nowhere in sight, presumably with her newest child. From what Hermione had read in the Prophet, Lavender and Ron were back together. Rita Skeeter had dedicated an entire publishing to just them, revealing that Ron was actually happy to accept Lavender's child into his own family. The girl was nearly a year old and showed no signs of being related to her other siblings. Surely they inherited the red Weasley hair and freckles across their faces, but their younger sister had sandy blonde hair like Lavender's. it was clear that everyone could see the young girl was hardly related to the other five children. But Ron was eager to have just as many children as his mother and father had. Lavender accepted anything he wanted, and another child was top of his to do list. Ending his family with a pureblood Weasley was just what he wanted.

It wasn't like they could actually afford another child - they could hardly afford the five first children. Adding Lavender's daughter into the mix was even harder, and now that Ron wanted a seventh, Lavender felt skeptical. She kept her opinions to herself, fearful she would hurt his feelings.

The whole family often visited Ginny and Harry, filling their house to the brim. Many days, Hermione would receive letters from Ginny, telling of how messy her house had become after her brother's children had left.

Claire bolted from the station, leaving her family behind her. She knew apparation, but didn't dare use it in front of muggles or her mother. Her father had practiced with her on several ocassions, but it was usually unsuccessful.

"I have to return to the office soon, so you need to be good for your mother," Draco looked to his three children.

"We will," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Mags wanted to come over later, is that okay?"

Claire grunted and walked faster.

"Perhaps another time, Scorp," Draco told the teenager.

"Just because Claire doesn't like him, doesn't mean I can't hang out with him," Scorpius whined. "I'm sure if we played Quidditch, she'd want him over!"

"Can I have Evanna over, too? She loves to watch," Orion chipped in.

"Do you have any friends to invite over, Claire?" her mother asked her. Claire whipped her head around, her long ponytail coming dangerously close to her brother's face.

"Not particularly. Scarlet would just snog Scorpius the whole time," Claire glared at the oldest boy.

Draco frowned at Scorpius. "What did I tell you about that?"

"It happened once!" Scorpius protested.

"Once every day," Orion chuckled.

Scorpius elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"You each can have one friend over, as long as you're good for your mother," Draco warned.

"We will be!" Orion cheered, immediately sending his rabbit, Pip, with a letter for Evanna.

Scorpius sprinted back to the Platform, where Magnus remained with his brother and sister, waiting for their parents to arrive. "Magnus! You can come to my house!"

A wide smile crossed over Magnus's face as he ran to his friend.

Claire sighed. She didn't want many friends, to be totally honest. The only one she had made was Victoria - the fifth year Slytherin.

She could invite Lily, but she didn't feel like listening to her first semester at Hogwarts for hours on end.

Instead, once they arrived home, she stayed in her room. She normally kept her door open but today she didn't want to be interrupted by any boys.

Evanna and Orion made a sheet fort inside his room and read books by wand-light. Scorpius and Magnus were most likely messing around with potions or talking about a new scandal they wanted to pull off.

Claire sighed, staring out her window. It was a sunny day and much too happy for her liking. She wished she had more time with her father, but he worked nonstop during the holidays - but it gave her a thought.

She threw a cloak around her shoulders and sprinted downstairs.

"Where are you going?" her mother demanded.

"Just to see dad," Claire stated, swerving around her to grab her father's old broom and dashed into the sky. The Ministry wasn't far from her house, and within a few minutes, she landed at the front doors.

She punched her father's numbers into a small pad on the outside of a door. "Welcome, Draco Malfoy."

Claire smirked and waltzed inside. By now, most Ministry officials recognized her, nodding towards her or smiling as she passed by them. She skipped to her father's office on the third floor. He was head of his Department, even though she didn't know which one he worked for.

She was about to fling the door open, when she heard voices from inside.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Mr. Nott. There's nothing we can do," her father said.

"There is! You have to help me, Draco. You have to," the man begged. "I have no other options."

"I can think it over again," her father sighed. "But for now, you'll have to give us time."

"Thank you," the man cried. "Thank you."

Claire hid behind a small wall as the man yanked the door open. He was a pudgy man, who waddled instead of walked.

The door to her father's office remained open and Claire took the chance to sneak in.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled, closing the door.

"It's boring at home," she frowned, picking a new book up off his desk.

"Came to read or to see your father?" he asked.

"Both," she smirked. "But mainly to get away from my brothers."

Draco leaned against his desk. "Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about that."

"Why don't they ever go to their friend's houses?" she whined. "They always have to come to ours."

Her father looked at her. She had changed out of her Hogwarts attire and into an outfit more her style - an oversized jacket, plain periwinkle shirt, and a pair of jeans with several holes in them.

"How is it you haven't made any friends yet?" Draco asked his daughter.

She didn't want to answer that question. "Everyone is just… annoying."

Draco laughed. "That they are. I suppose you had the same problem I did in school."

"I hate being there," she admitted. "I know everything they are trying to teach me, the other kids are judgmental, and Professor McGonagall never gets off my back."

"Claire, you have to go to school," Draco told her. "Whether you like it or not, you need school in order to get a good career in life."

"I'm sure I could handle any job at the Ministry," she rolled her eyes. "But maybe I want to be different."

"Different how?" Draco scowled.

"I don't want to work at the Ministry, dad," Claire frowned. "I want to be happy."

Draco took a deep breath. He knew his daughter would one day figure out what she wanted to do in her life, and today was obviously not that day.

"Perhaps you should just read today. After I get out of work, we could pick up some Chinese," Draco offered.

Her face lit up; this was the reason why she loved her father so much. He understood her better than her mother did.

Picking up the newest book to his collection, she plopped down in the comfiest chair in his office - he had specifically picked it out just for her, placed in the corner with one of her favorite blankets.

She read for nearly four hours before her father broke her out of her trance.

"You ready?" he smiled.

Claire nodded and followed him out of his office. With a flick of his wand, the lock on the other side of the door latched. Few Ministry officials were left inside the building, waving goodbye to her and her father.

Draco walked with his daughter along the streets of downtown London. Muggles surrounded them everywhere, but to them, they looked like normal people. Draco remained in one of his classic suits - gray pants and a simple white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.

The restaurant appeared quicker than Claire expected, lost in the busyness of the city. Draco took a sharp right and entered the building. It was packed - people were everywhere, either eating or ordering their food. Chatter filled every corner of the room and echoed outside.

Most people were on cell phones - a muggle device that Draco refused to allow his family to own. They waited in line patiently and soon ordered their food.

Claire had stored her broom outside the restaurant in a small alleyway, and grabbed it on their way out. Draco held her hand and apparated home.

"I just made dinner," Hermione frowned.

"It's just a snack then," Draco kissed her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is actually the beginning of Claire's second year at Hogwarts, but she is placed in sixth year classes with Magnus and Scorpius because of her abilities. Enjoy!**

*Claire's "sixth" year at Hogwarts*

By now, Claire was placed in sixth year classes with her brother, Scorpius, and Magnus. Her friend, Victoria, helped with being a partner for potions or Divination. Other than that, she rarely talked to Claire outside of class. Scarlet was onto her sixth year of classes and was far behind Claire, which made Scarlet even more angry than her father. Blaise often talked to Draco about his excelled daughter, but Draco refused to be negative about it.

Quidditch tryouts were right after her DADA class, and Claire was determined to make the team. At the same time, so was Scarlet. Blaise had bought her the newest broom model, but Claire stuck to her father's old Nimbus 2000.

As soon as class was dismissed, Claire bolted down to the Quidditch field. The Slytherin team would be judging their performance against the Hufflepuffs. Scorpius had been deemed team captain, and ultimately decided who would make the team. Claire already knew Scarlet would make it, for the sole purpose of snogging Scorpius in the locker rooms.

"Alright! We will start by placing you in different positions to see how you do. If you do well, you make the team. If not, you will be excused from the field. Any questions?" Scorpius bellowed to the group of second and third years.

The crowd was silent. Claire sighed, determined to get on with tryouts.

"Barnes, you're first! You'll be a beater," Scorpius instructed.

A nervous third year mounted his broom and floated in front of the goal post. A Quaffle flew straight for him and he darted out of the way.

Scorpius shook his head. "You're out! Scarlet, you're in."

He smiled at her and she clumsily flew upward. Her balance faulted, and she tilted upside down on her broom. Magnus shook his head in the crowd. The Hufflepuffs in the air laughed at her as she climbed back on top.

"You're trying to be a Beater, Scarlet! Hit the biggest ball!" Scorpius called to her.

The Quaffle headed straight to her, but instead of hitting it with her broom, she pushed it with her hands.

"That's not allowed!" Magnus shouted.

"You're doing fantastic! Claire, go join her!" he shouted to his sister.

"Hard to top that," she said sarcastically.

"Then let's see how well you do as Seeker," he smirked.

She mounted her broom and kicked dirt at her brother on her ascend to the sky. The game continued as she darted around the other players, the search for the golden ball.

Finding a glimmer of a sun ray reflect off the snitch, Claire dived right for it, closing her fingers around the flying ball.

"I got it!" she claimed, throwing her fist in the air containing the snitch.

"You're out!" Scorpius yelled to her.

"She's the only one that was able to catch anything!" Magnus shouted at him.

"You can't catch the Snitch until you have at least 180 points! We had 20!" Scorpius said back.

"A miracle we even had that many points with the bloke afraid of the ball and the ditz that can't even fly!" Magnus retorted.

"Fine! She's on the team. But next time wait until we have the points!" Scorpius returned to the locker room.

Scarlet attempted to chase after him, but instead of landing, she face planted the dirt.

The Hufflepuff team landed and congratulated Claire. She tucked her broom under her arm and headed for her dormitories.

"Great work up there," Magnus caught up to her.

"Still not good enough for my brother, I suppose," she shrugged.

"Who cares about him? He's just jealous you make a better seeker than him," said Magnus. "I haven't seen him catch a snitch that quick since he's been on the team."

"He's probably too distracted by Scarlet," Claire groaned.

"She's part Veela, you know. He can't help it."

Claire turned to face him. "How do you know that?"

"You can tell by the eyes," Magnus told her. "Anytime she wants his attention, she can hack into her senses and basically attack him with it just by looking at him."

"It's not true feelings, then. Practically worthless," Claire scoffed.

Magnus shrugged. "It's not Scorp's fault. He just can't see past her beauty."

"You think she's pretty?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Magnus said quickly. "Not at all."

Claire laughed, skipping up the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Have you gotten cleared to go to Hogsmeade yet?" Magnus asked.

"I'm technically an sixth year now. Of course I can go," she told him.

"Perhaps we could get a butterbeer sometime?" he asked.

"Maybe," she turned away from him.

Later that day at dinner, Professor Longbottom greeted the four houses.

"It is with great pleasure that we welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. This year will be quite different, however. An event that has not been in place for nearly 25 years has come back for a final round."

"What event could that be?" Scorpius asked Magnus.

"I'm not sure," he said, looking back to the Professor.

"We invite our friends from near and far to participate in this year's Triwizard Tournament! With it, comes three events that three lucky champions will participate and be put to great obstacles. To prepare, our friends will join us to be chosen to battle in the tournament."

A group of well-uniformed girls entered the Great Hall and sit simultaneously at the farthest empty table. Next, a large group of men with bulky shoulders dressed in heavy coats enter, sitting at the table next to them.

"Who are they?" Claire whispered out loud.

"Our contenders," Scorpius joked.

"Please give them warm greetings. We will kick off this year with a Yule Ball; a tradition to celebrate our champions," Professor Longbottom finished.

"A ball? At Hogwarts?" Scarlet piped up. "We have to go shopping right away!"

Students began to file out of the Great Hall. Claire marched straight to the owlery to send a letter to her father. He had once told her about the Triwizard Tournament, and it was terrifying to hear about. A boy had died in his year, and the Dark Lord had returned to try to kill Harry Potter.

She tied the letter to an owl's leg and it knew where to go.

"Writing a letter already?" a voice called from behind her.

She turned to find Magnus with his hands in his pockets, a scarf lazily wrapped around his neck.

"Just letting my mother know about a dress," she shrugged.

"I suppose that might be needed."

Claire nodded. "What if you're chosen?"

"Me? From the hundreds of students?" Magnus laughed. "Then so be it. I've got a far knowledge on magic."

"A boy died the last time. Your father almost died. This is dangerous," Claire worried. "Why are they bringing it back?"

"An old treaty," Magnus started. "That's why our 'friends' are here. After Dumbledore died, the treaty was broken. An unspoken treaty that no one had known about besides the man himself. Professor Longbottom was informed earlier today, hence why everyone is here. If he completes the tournament, the treaty will be formed again, and no others will be forced to participate. It's their way of having a superior school."

"How do you know this?" Claire scowled at him.

He handed her a letter from his father. It also stated that he would be coming to Hogwarts in an attempt to stop it, but it would be no use.

The teenagers walked back to the castle, passing several of the strangers on the way.

"They're all Veelas," Magnus points out.

He avoided looking at them when they pass.

Claire made eye contact with one of them, and noticed them shining silver.

As they walked past the Headmaster's office, Claire heard yelling from inside.

"This is insane, Neville! What if one of our children are chosen? How would you feel having your daughter in that arena?"

She recognized the voice. Claire put her ear up to the door.

"Then it has to be that way, Harry. The treaty must be resigned or our whole livelihood is at risk," Professor Longbottom spoke.

"If one of our children is thrown into the mess and comes out like Diggory did, I will never forgive you," another man threatened.

Claire's father. Why would he be here?

"Come on. They're going to know you're there," Magnus pulled her away.

"They already do," she glared at him. Reluctantly, she followed him to the Slytherin common room.

Professor Slughorn appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "Alright, everyone down to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall has an announcement."

Claire sighed, but followed the crowd of silver and green to the Great Hall, Magnus close behind her.

Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had joined them.

"Welcome, Hogwarts students. Professor Longbottom is about to draw the name of the champion from our school. We must show proper etiquette no matter who is chosen. Whoever that person may be, you must accept it with grace and bravery. Best wishes to all of you," she said.

The two other schools enter and Professor Longbottom took the podium.

A large Goblet glowed blue and fired a piece of parchment into the air. Professor Longbottom grabbed it and read it.

"From Beauxbatons, Audrey Burdette!"

A young girl in a blue dress and matching heels approached the front of the room, just as another name is shot into the air.

"From Durmstrang, Axel Krum!"

A hefty man from the boy group stepped forward and stood next to the girl. The last piece of parchment is drawn.

"And from Hogwarts… Magnus Potter."


	14. Chapter 14

The next week, Claire didn't talk to anybody. She didn't know what to feel. The possibility of losing one of her closest friends made her feel queasy, and she didn't like the feeling. Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball date, and it was mandatory that everyone have a date.

Claire doubted she would be asked. Her mother had sent her a silver dress to wear that would compliment her. Scarlet had been going crazy over what she was going to wear, and forced Scorpius to send for a matching purple tie to her dress.

Orion had already asked Evanna, and her dress was a beautiful blue that made her eyes seem even brighter.

One night, Claire returned from the edge of the grounds, after studying the stars for an Astronomy project. Magnus was sitting on the front stairs to the castle.

She had been avoiding him for nearly a week. The Yule Ball was in two days, and nearly every girl wanted to go with Magnus. He was a Potter, and had grown into an even more dashing boy than his father had been.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"As alright as I can be I suppose," he shrugged, his head resting on his hands.

She nodded, walking past him.

Halfway down the corridor, Magnus called after her. "Claire, wait up!"

She turned to face him, her blonde curls descending down her back. A few girls had run up to him suddenly, desperately pleading for him to take them to the ball.

Claire turned around to head back to her dormitory.

Magnus had gotten caught up in the mess of girls, he hadn't even seen her leave. He found her curled up in an arm chair, her nose in a book.

"I was wondering something…" he trailed off.

Noticing there weren't any other people in the room except for her, she slowly lowered her book.

"Would you be willing to be my date to the ball?" he asked sheepishly. He conjured white roses and handed them to her - her father had always given them to her mother, the only kind of flower he appreciated.

She smiled and nodded her head. "I'd be honored."

As she reached forward for the flowers, her shoelace tripped her and she landed right into Magnus's arms. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Evanna and Scarlet got ready with Claire for the ball. Scarlet plastered dark eyeshadow to her lids and even darker lipstick. It complimented her purple eyes, but made her dark hair seem more morbid.

Evanna stuck to very simple makeup, applying hardly any. Claire didn't know what to do, so both girls helped her.

Scarlet's hair was pinned on top of her head, and Evanna's was all down and straightened to the center of her back.

Claire pinned half of her curls over to the right side of her head, and let them all fall down her shoulder.

They zipped up their dresses and prepared to meet their dates outside their common rooms. Evanna headed back to Gryffindor, sure to meet a nervous Orion when she arrived.

Scarlet pounced on Scorpius so quickly, he didn't even get a chance to see what she looked like. He looked nice, but the purple did the opposite of compliment his pale complexion and gray eyes.

Magnus waited patiently for Claire to come around the corner. She looked at her feet trying to adjust one of her hair pins when she nearly knocked him over.

"Sorry!" she shrieked, looking up from the ground.

"No, it's okay. You didn't-"

But she took his breath away. He never thought he would get the chance to take her on a date in his life. Her father didn't know she was with him, but he would most likely be dead if Draco knew.

"Y-you look g-gorgeous," he stumbled.

"Thank you," she giggled, looking at her feet again.

Magnus had a high ego knowing he had the most beautiful girl on his arm, as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Other girls gasped as Claire passed them, some whispering how she was lucky to have Magnus, others whining because they were jealous of her looks.

A few guys patted Magnus on the back, giving him a thumbs up for catching such a lucky date.

Professor McGonagall ushered the champions in line with their dates. Each were announced and brought to the center of the Great Hall where they began the first dance.

Magnus twirled Claire around, a huge smile on her face. Scarlet and Scorpius watched from the sidelines, Scarlet frowning at her friend out of jealousy.

Soon other couples entered the floor and danced around the first three couples. The music soon picked up and so did their dancing. Magnus and Claire danced clumsily on the dance floor for hours, until the dance was nearly over.

They wafted to the refreshments table and slowly walked out of the Great Hall to the gardens.

"The first event is tomorrow," Magnus frowned. "I don't really know what to expect."

"It's probably the same as the last time. They had called it an unfair advantage because there were two contestants from Hogwarts," Claire suggested.

"What was the first event?" Magnus asked.

"Fighting a dragon," she sighed. "You had to get an egg to continue on to the next round."

"Then what?" he swallowed hard.

"Save someone you love from the lake while fighting off merpeople," she said.

"And the third one?"

"A maze."

"And that's where…"

"Yeah," she nodded.

They had made it to the common room and walked inside.

"Just be safe, okay? The first round isn't hard. Just transform the dragon into a dog and you can get to the egg. Or summon your broom," Claire told him.

"You really are a smart witch," he smirked.

She smiled.

"Goodnight, Claire," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

They separated to their staircases and crawled into bed.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Magnus, Audrey, and Axel rose before anyone else. Each wore robes from their school, sporting their last name and house colors.

The student bodies were led to the Quidditch field, which had been encased in stone.

Claire watched nervously beside Orion and Scorpius.

Inside the tent, Magnus was thrown his set of robes. They're adorned in silver and green, Potter written across the back.

Axel and Audrey had relatively the same style, only theirs were blue and red.

Each champion drew a miniature dragon out of a bag, and it would be the same dragon they faced in the arena.

Audrey pulled out a small green dragon, Axel one that was red and breathes fire. And Magnus one that was covered in spikes with a deadly tail.

Audrey was first, and she entered the arena. The crowd cheered for her and the announcer, Hugo Bagman, took his place inside a press box in the middle of the stands.

The dragon was released and almost ignited her on fire the second she raised her wand. She dived and rolled around it, hopping over it's tail. She managed to blind it and grabbed the egg. The dragon was shoved back inside it's cage and she rushed back to the tent.

Axel was next, and his dragon was more fierce than the last. He lost part of his hand getting his egg, crying on the way out of the arena.

Magnus was last. Claire's heart beat out of her chest as his dragon was released. Spikes flew towards the stone walls and Magnus dodged them. His transfiguration skills had always been good, but it was no match for a giant creature like a dragon. Instead, he listened to Claire and summoned his broom. He lured the dragon out of the arena and chased it around Hogsmeade, circling back to swoop the egg into his arms.

Claire cheered for him, wrapping her scarf closer to her in the winter cold. Scorpius cheered even louder.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, just as a camera flashed.

"Look at that! Two lovebirds caught in such a tragic event," a woman frowned.

Rita Skeeter. The woman couldn't keep her nose in her own business.

Claire lit her camera on fire, but not before she took out the film.

"Nice try, young lady. Wait until your father hears about this," she smiled walking away quickly.

"He's going to kill me if this tournament doesn't," Magnus worried.

"No he won't," she shook her head. "He already knows."

Claire attended her classes as usual, when she was pulled out of DADA by Professor McGonagall. Magnus looked at her quizzically as she left, but she didn't know where she was going either.

Magnus found out later that day.

He was brought to the middle of the lake in freezing temperatures.

"Where's Claire?" he asked Professor Longbottom.

"I'm not sure, but you need to focus on the task at hand."

Magnus nodded, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. Professor Longbottom gave him gillyweed, and a cannon sounded, as each champion dived into the water.

Axel had turned into a shark, and Audrey had a huge bubble over her head. Magnus had grown gills and fins and could swim just like a fish.

He swam to the bottom of the lake, where the merpeople could be heard singing. He swam toward a giant castle. Just inside the gates, floated three people tied to the floor with seaweed.

Magnus watched Audrey take a girl, but merpeople attacked her.

He quickly swam towards the girl with white hair and sent a spell that broke the seaweed. He kicked his feet and dragged her towards the surface, taking a deep breath of air. Claire woke, not knowing where she was.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, hugging her close. He brought her to the platform everyone else waited on, and Professor Longbottom helped them both up. Axel surfaced next. Time ran out, and Audrey still hadn't swam up yet.

Her Headmistress began frantically speaking in French. Magnus wrapped a blanket around Claire and hugged her close to him.

The act was conniving in itself: to trap a loved one at the bottom of the lake, and the only way to save them was to put your own life at risk. The Beauxbatons girl never made it to the surface, and neither did her loved one. Two people paid the price.

Scorpius ran up to Magnus as they docked their boats. "Why was my sister at the bottom of the lake?"

"I don't know," Magnus said, shoving his Scorpius's hands off him.

"She could have died like the other girl!" Scorpius shouted.

"But she didn't!" Magnus retorted.

"They took loved ones of the contestants," Claire clarified.

"Then why not your sister or something," Scorpius scowled.

"I didn't choose them!" he argued.

Scorpius pushed past his friend and stormed toward the castle.

"My dad won't be happy," Claire warned. "Scorpius is going to tell him."


	16. Chapter 16

The night before the third event, Draco Malfoy flooed to Hogwarts.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" he demanded.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't make the rules," Professor Longbottom said calmly.

"My daughter could have died!" Draco cried.

Professor Longbottom took a deep breath. "Draco, I know you don't want this just as much as I don't. These are not just your children, but my students. I pay the price of angry parents such as yourself if anything happens to them. Luckily, all students were returned to Hogwarts. Not the same can be said for Beauxbatons."

Draco paced around the room. "If anything happens to her…"

"The worst is over. Tomorrow is the maze. We have staff spread out throughout it to make sure it's not a repeat of the previous tournament."

"The Dark Lord is vanquished. It can't be a portkey," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Just to be safe," Professor Longbottom clarified.

"I'll be back for her at the end of term. She better be here."

Magnus readied himself with Axel. It was difficult knowing their other champion had drowned.

Professor Slughorn entered and took the champions out to the starting line.

"Since Mr. Potter won the last round, he gets a ten minute head start."

Magnus hesitantly ran into the maze. He knew things come alive in here. It had made champions go insane before. But he had ten minutes ahead of Axel. Ten minutes to find the cup and return to Claire.

Vines suddenly chased his feet and he sprinted around several hedges until they stopped. Axel had probably entered by now. Silver rose petals fall from the sky and he followed them around hedges, picking up the pace as they turned more and more.

At the center of the maze was a glowing blue cup. Axel appeared on the other side.

It was a quick round. Magnus dove for the cup and grasped it with his hand just before Axel touched it.

He's reverted to the starting line with the cup in his hand. Professor Longbottom cheers valiantly, as does Claire. Scorpius still remained mad at him.

Magnus was thrown on top of the crowd of Hogwarts students and they ran back to the castle, throwing a huge party in each common room. The biggest remained in the Slytherin common room.

He searched the crowd for a head of white curls, and found her, taking her back to his room.


	17. Chapter 17

A week goes by and everything went back to normal. Claire excelled on the Quidditch team, being the new Slytherin seeker. Scorpius and Magnus watched over her on the field. Scarlet tried to be a Beater, but ultimately just floated in the air, dodging everything she could. Scorpius wanted her on the team for the sole purpose of being able to snog her in the locker rooms.

The upcoming Quidditch match was between Gryffindors and Slytherins. Scorpius and Claire would be facing their brother on the field. That night in practice, Claire searched for the snitch. She had just caught a glimpse of the golden ball when she was tackled and knocked off her broom.

"Barnes! What are you doing?!" Magnus screamed.

Claire plummeted and face planted in the dirt below. Magnus swooped down and tried to wake her up, but she was unconscious.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing," Magnus declared to Scorpius.

Magnus carried her in his arms and flew toward the castle. Her Quidditch robes billowed underneath them softly, her hair cascading over his arm.

He rushed into the hospital wing and laid her gently on a bed. Madam Pomfrey hurried into the room.

"What happened, dear?"

"She fell off her broom," Magnus told her.

"We'll take care of her," she smiled.

Madam Pomfrey performed a few spells and tipped a potion into her mouth.

After a while, Claire opened her eyes.

"Hey," Magnus whispered.

"What happened?" she asked drowsily.

"You were knocked off your broom. How do you feel?" Magnus asked.

"My head hurts," she winced.

"Are you going to be able to play tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not!" Madam Pomfrey answered for her. "Ms. Malfoy cannot perform in these conditions. A concussion is nothing to be messed around with."

"I can't play?" Claire squeaked.

"No, dear," the witch told her.

"You can watch from the sidelines with Evanna," Magnus suggested.

But the Gryffindor was nothing short of annoying. She held a huge poster for Orion, screaming anytime he managed to dodge another player or a bludger. Claire held her hands over her ears, her mittens not drowning out the sound enough.

Since the Slytherin seeker was out, Scorpius had to step in to play instead. Orion and him battled head-to-head for the snitch, until the oldest boy caught it.

"Slytherin wins!" the announcer spoke to the crowd.

A sea of green and silver got to their feet, cheering for their team. Evanna smiled for Orion, even though he had lost.

Claire left as soon as she could to the locker rooms where her team celebrated.

"Claire! We won!" Scorpius shook her by the shoulders.

"I can see, you know," she rolled her eyes.

"Are you doing anything later?" Magnus asked her quietly.

"Probably attending the same party you are," she smirked.

The Slytherins cheered in the common room, celebrating yet another victory.

The end of term was the end of this week, and Claire wouldn't be around such rowdy people anymore. She couldn't wait.

The train ride home took longer than she wanted it to. Magnus, Scorpius, Scarlet, and her sat within their own compartment, watching the fields float by them.

"I can't wait to see who's Head Girl and Boy next year," Scarlet spoke. "I hope it's me and you, Scorpy."

Claire furrowed at the sight and the word 'Scorpy'. But since she was moved up to sixth year, she could be in the running for Head Girl.

"Head Boy will probably be Mags," Scorpius disagreed.

"Probably not," Magnus laughed. "There are much smarter people than me in our year."

"Yeah, right!" Scorpius protested.

"Claire should get it over anybody," Magnus gestured toward the Malfoy girl.

"They pick one boy and one girl, stupid," Scarlet spat at him.

Magnus thought about that. If him and Claire both got Head Boy and Girl, he would share living quarters with her. The thought seemed impossible, as they were both from the same house, and it's never happened before that both Heads come from the same origins.

"It will never happen," Magnus shook his head. Although he denied it, he wanted so desperately to become Head Boy. He knew Claire would get it, hands down. But the thought of living with just her could make his final year the best year yet.

The train pulled into the station and came to a halt. The Slytherins exited their compartment and onto the platform to their awaiting parents.

Claire hugged her mother and father as her trunk came to her side. Magnus practically lived at Malfoy Manor in the summers, and joined Scorpius's side with his trunk. Orion said his goodbyes to Evanna, and the Malfoy family apparated home.

"I think it's important that we have a meeting," Draco spoke to a man at the door. "But now is not the time. Perhaps another day when the teenagers aren't present."

Claire listened around the corner to her father's conversation. Normally, he kept his clients conversations only at work, never bringing them home. It was odd that one followed him here.

"Draco, my daughter is my first priority. If I find out anything is happening between her and your son -"

"I'll be the first to tell you," Draco said.

Blaise Zabini, Scarlet's father. Claire knew that girl was trouble. Scarlet loved to fool around with Scorpius any chance they got. It was a miracle they hadn't gotten into any trouble yet.

Claire darted back to her room as soon as the front door shut. Magnus and Scorpius kept to themselves in Scorpius's room. Claire could hear them through her wall, talking about girls and Charms class. She decided to go for a ride on her broom to escape it all.


	18. Chapter 18

Scorpius never shut up about Scarlet. It was all he talked about.

"I can't believe we have to read a whole book for Charms next year," Magnus shook his head.

"Did you see her in class? She was just asking for me." Scorpius's gray eyes fluttered at the thought of Scarlet.

"Aren't you dating yet?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Pft, no. Her father would never let me," Scorpius frowned. "Unofficially, we are. But no one knows that."

"Your dad does," Magnus smirked.

"But he won't tell Blaise. I would be dead," Scorpius scowled. "What's up with you and my sister?"

"We're just friends," Magnus shrugged.

"Seems a lot like more than just friends." Scorpius stared at his friend.

"So do you and Scarlet. Anyone who is dumb enough to believe you aren't messing around is completely oblivious."

"She's a fourth year, Scorpius."

"So is my sister!"

"She's smarter than any of us and much more powerful! She could have graduated on the first day she came to school!" Magnus argued.

Suddenly, Scorpius glanced out the window. His sister was flying her broom, unbothered by anything else around her. She was on her back, her legs dangling, arms crossed over her chest. Her long blonde hair fell over the sides of it as it softly floated through the air.

"What is she doing?" Scorpius grumbled.

He opened the window and shouted. "Claire! That's not how you ride a broom, stupid!"

She bolted upright, clinging to the broomstick beneath her. "Why does it matter?"

"Mom would freak out!" Scorpius yelled back.

"She's not home!" Claire scowled.

"Scorpius, let her be," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You can go run along with my sister if you don't tell anyone I have Scarlet here," Scorpius sighed.

"Deal."

Magnus darted from the room and snatched his broom from the foyer, riding up to the sky where Claire was.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Avoiding my brother," she said, irritated.

"He's got someone else to keep him company."

Magnus glanced back at Scorpius's window. The bloke didn't bother to close the curtains, and anyone passing by could see the two messing around, clear as day.

"Disgusting." Claire flew in the opposite direction, her feet hanging, not bothering to put them in the designated holders at the back of the broom.

The clouds overhead started to release raindrops, pelting their heads as they darted through the sky.

Claire landed softly on the ground, lifting the broom up onto her shoulder. She propped it against the house on her back porch and sat in the doorway, watching the rain. Magnus joined her.

"I can't believe we graduate next year," Magnus shook his head.

"Why not?" Claire asked, her eyes trained on the water falling from the sky.

"I don't want to leave," he shrugged.

"What do you want to be?"

"An Auror. Like my father," he answered. "What about you?"

"Happy." A smile came to Claire's face. Her father had asked her everyday when she was little what she wanted to be when she was older. It was always the same answer. She didn't care which profession she ended up with. She would excel at anything. But if she wasn't happy, then what was the purpose of doing it?

"Sounds good to me," Magnus smiled.

They watched the rain come and go, and by that time, Draco had come home.

"Hello, Magnus," he greeted.

"Mr. Malfoy," the teenager nodded.

"Is Scarlet in my son's room?" Draco asked him.

Magnus shook his head slightly. "I don't know."

"It's not good to lie, Magnus." Draco poured himself a glass of brandy and downed the whole thing before trekking up the stairs to his son's bedroom.

"Scorpius is gonna get in so much trouble," Claire giggled. "He deserves it. He's always with her!"

"That's all he ever talks about. Maybe they'll get married one day," Magnus said.

"I hope not. She's evil."

"And he's not?"

Claire laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

By the middle of summer, Scarlet had been caught almost every day in Scorpius's room. Draco was angered to the point of almost banning her from his house. Hermione stopped him, agreeing they were only kids.

Magnus and Claire laid in the meadows most days or ventured into the lake on their brooms, floating just above the water's surface. Rainy days were spent outside in the forest, Claire dancing under the leaves. Magnus felt himself growing more and more in love with her as the days went on.

Claire couldn't deny her feelings for Magnus. He had grown to become one of her best friends. They did almost everything together. When they received their Head badges in the mail, they each met in the meadow, shrieking for their next school year.

September 1st came sooner than anticipated, but they were on the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts in no time. Scorpius and Scarlet snogged the whole way there, while Magnus and Claire did their best to ignore them, tending to their own conversations about being Head Girl and Boy this year.

"It's going to be a super fun year," Claire smiled. "Our own dormitories! And we get to be on patrol past lights out."

"Graduation is this year, too," Magnus added.

Claire nodded, but she was into her thoughts much more than the conversation.

The train arrived and the Head Girl and Boy left the train first. Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules, and they sprinted to the seventh floor where a lonely corridor remained. At the end of it was a portrait of two snakes curled around the same branch.

"Lucky lemons," Claire spoke the password. Inside the dormitories, everything gleamed silver and green. A roaring fire greeted them, as did their separate rooms.

Claire made up her password and entered her suite. It was much bigger than the Slytherin dorms, and she had an entire room to herself.

Magnus's room was darker than usual, but he liked it. The black sheets were complimented with silver strands embroidered in them.

Head duties called for the Slytherins to show the first years where to go. Prefects helped introduce them to Hogwarts, and the Heads overlooked each student for their houses.

Quidditch tryouts were the following day, and Scorpius and Magnus were once again in charge of deciding who the new players would be. Claire took to the sky and watched the newcomers attempt to hit the bludgers.

Only a few third years were able to make the cut, but with outgoing seniors, they needed as many people as they could get.

Magnus prepped the third years for the game later that week, while Scorpius and Scarlet snogged in the locker room.

No one paid them any attention anymore, but Claire couldn't help but wonder how they never got sick of snogging all day long when they've done it for three years straight.

"Perhaps we should call it a night. We've got a busy season ahead of us," Claire told Magnus.

"They'll never be ready if Scorpius doesn't do anything."

"He hasn't so far. I doubt he will," Claire shrugged, ushering the third years out of the sky.

At dinner, Claire kept a book in front of her face. She didn't feel like hearing Scarlet talk about her brother this year. She had heard enough, and much more than she ever wanted to in her life.

It was no secret that Scarlet and Scorpius messed around. But when Claire entered her dorm that night, she didn't expect to see them both on her sofa.

"What in Merlin's-" Claire shrieked, but Scorpius threw the door closed in her face.

"Excuse me? Lucky lemons," she spoke. The portrait didn't open. The snakes hissed at her.

"What is this all about?" Magnus came up behind her.

"The password doesn't work. Scorpius and Scarlet are in there," Claire explained.

"Did they change it?" he asked.

"They can't. Only Heads can," she said.

"No. They can forge a letter in our handwriting requesting a password change," Magnus raised an eyebrow at the witch below him. "All we can do is wait for them to come out."

Claire and Magnus sat on the floor, waiting for hours for the couple to come out of their dorms.

It reached midnight before Claire slumped over, resting her head on a stack of books. Magnus watched her sleep, angry that his friend would betray him like that.

Finally, Scorpius stuck his head of blond hair out of the portrait hole. "Come on. They're asleep."

Scarlet giggled as she snuck out.

Magnus got to his feet quickly and slammed the Slytherin against the wall. "What the hell was that for?"

"Why did you change the password? This isn't your dorm," Magnus growled.

"We needed a secret place," Scorpius shrugged. "I figured you didn't mind sharing."

"I happen to mind it very much. Don't do that again," Magnus threatened.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Scorpius laughed. Magnus remained silent. "That's what I thought."

He let Scorpius down and opened the portrait so he could carry Claire inside.

Magnus laid her on her bed and closed her door, letting her sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

*Christmas*

Magnus had gotten Claire a gift, but he doubted he would see her at all over the holidays. Scorpius and he hadn't gotten along since their debacle in the fall, and hardly spoke two words to each other. Draco questioned why Magnus wasn't at the Manor like he normally was, but Scorpius refused to answer.

Magnus wrote Claire a letter and requested she meet him in Hogsmeade on Christmas Eve night. She tightened her scarf around her neck and apparated into the snowy village. The sun had gone down, and lights from the shops glowed under the snowflakes. Magnus met her inside the Three Broomsticks at a far table in the corner. Candles adorned each table with mistletoe around the bottom.

"I love Christmas time," she smiled.

"It is beautiful." Magnus couldn't keep his eyes off her. He slid over his present, wrapped in a small box with a bow.

"What is this?" Claire asked.

"Open it."

She carefully untied the ribbon and took the top off the box. Inside was a bracelet, an otter in the center of it.

"I love it," she declared.

"Really?" Magnus asked, helping her attach it around her wrist.

"Of course." Claire gave him a huge smile before planting a kiss on his lips. He could never get tired of that.

Claire handed him a larger box, which he opened slowly.

"New Quidditch gloves?" he asked with a big smile.

"Figured you'd need them being a new captain," she grinned.

Scorpius had practically given up being captain, just to snog Scarlet at practice. Magnus had taken his place and directed the third years.

The couple spent the night sipping butterbeers and sharing laughs. Magnus took her home and watched her leave before apparating to his house.

When they returned to school, parties in every dorm took place for the New Year. Claire hated attending them, so she curled up in her common room with a book. Magnus visited the Slytherin party for a few hours before returning to Claire. Clumsily, he took her to his bedroom, the alcohol running off his breath.

A month after the party, Magnus was heading to classes early in the morning when he noticed a particular blonde wasn't among the crowd. In Potions, the seat next to him was empty.

He decided she perhaps went home for a day and would be back tomorrow.

When she wasn't in Transfiguration, Magnus approached Scorpius for the first time in months.

"Have you heard from Claire?" Magnus asked.

"No?" Scorpius said, confused.

"She's gone. She hasn't been here in days," Magnus worried.

"I can check in at home." Magnus could see the worry flicker through the other boy's eyes.

Both of them knew it was unlike Claire to skip classes, especially not saying anything to anybody before she left. Where could she be?

 **A/N: Where did Claire go? Stay tuned for the sequel,** ** _Forgiveness and Faults_** **, where you'll find out what happened to Claire. What will become of the Malfoy family?**


End file.
